The Roads That Lead to Destiny are Winding
by Becimpala33
Summary: OC centric/AU storylines Jack's destiny isn't only on the island, but in the seat next to him, and Matt Vaughn will become more important to him than he ever could have imagined. A/N: This will contain male/male slash in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jack lay his hands over the window, stretching his fingers to hide the landscape from his bloodshot eyes. His head dropped, and his eyelids sunk closed, but quickly popped open as his right knee was slammed by an unknown elbow.

"I'm really sorry," the elbow's owner said, his long legs bending sharply as he settled into his seat. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping," Jack said, and his first smile in three days made his face feel raw and overexposed.

"Are you ok?" the man asked, and then his eyes widened, and he blushed slightly. "Sorry, I'm always asking questions, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine," Jack said, turning, his hand falling from the window. "My father just died. I'm bringing his body back for the funeral."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," the man said softly, and he twisted in his seat to face Jack better.

"No, it's ok. I think the last time we got along I was four." Extending his hand, Jack leant in slightly. "I'm Jack."

"Matt," the man said, shaking Jack's hand and smiling. The plane jolted into its taxi, and Matt jumped, grabbing Jack's hand, knuckles white.

"Nervous flyer?" Jack laughed, and Matt smiled sheepishly as he let go.

"No matter how much I fly, I still hate it." The plane lifted into flight and Jack left his hand extended and upturned, and Matt gripped it.

"Totally embarrassing myself here," Matt laughed, and his cheeks tinted red again.

"I'm terrified of spiders," Jack offered, flashing Matt a grin. "If a daddy long legs crawls down the aisle, I'll be jumping up and grabbing your hand."

"Good to know." I'll be prepared." The drink cart came rolling down the aisle and Matt quickly glanced back. Jack followed his gaze, and spotted a man and a woman sitting next to each other, the man wearing a shirt and a smirk, the woman with her eyes downturned and her hands hidden. When he turned back, it was to find Matt had two mini-bottles of whiskey in his hands, two plastic glasses of cola vibrating slightly on his tabletop.

"How'd you charm the stewardess out of those?" Jack laughed, watching as Matt poured the first bottle into the glass nearest the aisle. "Little less in mine, please."

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if you were riding in a daddy longlegs." Passing Jack the second glass, Matt raised his.

"Fair enough." Clinking his glass against Matt's, Jack took a sip. "So what brought you to Australia, Matt?"

"I needed a vacation." Matt took a long draught from his glass, and leaned back with a sigh. "I just got a divorce."

"I'm sorry. I'm divorced to, though not so recently." Taking a sip from his glass, Jack closed his eyes. "You mix a good drink by the way." One more sip and he laughed. "What is it about planes that makes people start sharing with total strangers?"

"Well we're not total strangers now, are we?" Matt met Jack's eyes over their glasses and Jack held his gaze for a second, before twisting to press his forehead against the windowpane. "Right, sorry, once again I just start talking. I'll leave you alone, let you get some sleep."

"No, hey, I'm sorry." Lips brushing lightly against the window, Jack kept his eyes on the clouds. "I'm just all over the place right now, with what I know I'm going back to."

"No, I'm sorry." Unbuckling his seatbelt, Matt straightened his legs, sighing in relief as he stretched them into the aisle. Standing up, he ducked his head, reaching into the overhead compartment and extracting a blanket and pillow. "Take these and try to get some rest," he said, bending down to hand them to Jack, a gentle smile playing into his brown eyes. "If you can't sleep, I've been told I have a pretty good voice, and my nieces have introduced me to quite the repertoire music.

"A lullaby, huh?" Jack laughed, and the plane dropped, the seatbelt sign flashing frantically, masks dropping and flying through the air as the plane quaked. Jack reached out a hand to Matt, started to pull him into his seat, but watched in horror as a massive tremor ran up the aisle, sending Matt's head flying into the opened overhead compartment's door. He slammed back into the ground, blood waterfalling down the now-steeply inclined aisle.

Jack still stretched towards him, but there were screams and sickening snaps, and then suddenly there was sand rushing towards them and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's eyes shot open, the sky-touching trees around him swarming dizzily as he blinked rapidly, fighting to get his pairings. Climbing to his feet, he swayed, completing an automatic glance-over of his body, finding no signs of serious injury. As his ears stopped ringing, he heard screams, and took off running.

The sight of the beach froze him in his tracks. Twisted metal and wire, sparks and smoke, blood and bodies. "We crashed," Jack whispered in shock, and as the realization hit him, so did the memory of Matt's blood rushing down the aisle. "Matt!" Running towards the wreckage, Jack strained to see through the smoke and flames, fighting his way past the still-spinning jet engine. "Matt!"

A tall brunette woman emerged from the smoke, the red tints in her hair catching the light from the fire, and Jack's eye. He tore towards her, grabbing her arm to get her attention. "I'm looking for someone!" he yelled, and she turned towards him, her eyes clear and focused. "Man, about six feet tall, brown hair, brown eyes, blue shirt and jeans! Have you seen him?"

"I just saw him!" she quickly replied, taking his arm and pulling him back towards the wreckage. "I was trying to find someone to help. He has a nasty head wound."

"Damnit!" Jack sprinted towards where the woman was pointing, and dropped to his knees beside an unconscious Matt. "I need antiseptic, gauze, bandages, and a sewing needle and thread!"

"On it," the woman said, immediately turning and running back into the smoke. Jack's gaze had never left Matt, and his hand reached out to gently smooth back Matt's hair, fingers softly probing the wound. A wince escaped Matt's lips, and he blinked groggily, his eyes opening.

"Hey," Jack said softly. "Don't try to move." Shrugging out of his jacket, Jack wrapped it around Matt before returning his hands to Matt's face. "I'm going to fix you up, okay? You're going to be fine."

"You okay?" Matt asked, eyes half closing again.

"I'm fine, and you need to stay awake." The woman came running back through the smoke, a bundle of items clutched in her muscular arms. She handed them to Jack before taking up a position on Matt's left. "You love to ask people questions, right? Here's a new person to meet." Jack forced a laugh, but his hands were shaking slightly as he glanced at the wound again.

"I'm Mia," the woman said, smiling down at Matt before glancing back at Jack. She lay a hand on his arm and twisted slightly, so she was speaking directly into Jack's ear. "Your friend will be fine. I've seen far worse than this."

"He just met me on the flight," Matt said with a grin. "And he's already so attached."

"He was running all over the place trying to find you," Mia grinned back. "You must be quite the charmer." A scream sounded from beyond their vision, and Mia and Jack met eyes.

"Go check that out," Jack said with a nod. "Let me know if they need a doctor, and I'll be there as soon as I can." Mia took off running, and Jack turned back to Matt.

"A doctor, huh?" Matt murmured, as Jack threaded the needle and leaned over him. "My mother would be so happy right now."

"Well, you can introduce us when we get off this island," Jack said, the smile slipping off his face as he lay his hand next to the wound. "Matt, this could hurt, okay? I don't have time to let any painkillers take their effect, and they could thin out your blood, which would not be good since I need to stop this bleeding."

"I trust you," Matt whispered, closing his eyes and balling his fists under the jacket. Taking a deep breath, Jack lightly touched Matt's cheek before inserting the needle into his skin. Pain etched its way across Matt's face, but he didn't cry out, a single tear slipping its way down his face.

"Is it too much?" Jack asked, face scrunched up in concern as he gently extracted the needle.

"I've had much worse," Matt answered, refusing to meet Jack's eyes. "Go ahead." Jack hesitated, staring down at Matt's face, but the blood dripping onto his fingers forced his gaze away, and he returned to sewing up the wound. The stitches finished, and the wound clean, he attached gauze and bandages before leaning back onto his heels. Matt started to sit up, and Jack was instantly at his side, wrapping his arm around Matt's waist and assisting him to a sitting position.

"Well now I've even more embarrassed," Matt laughed, his head cradled against Jack's sweat-stained chest. "Injured person in need of babying wasn't exactly the impression I was looking for, especially not after guy who's terrified of flying."

"I don't think any less of you, I promise," Jack assured him with a smile. Mia suddenly emerged from the smoke again, and hurried towards them.

"There's a very pregnant woman a few meters up the beach," she said quickly, and Jack nodded, eyes still on Matt.

"I'll be fine," Matt said, offering up a smile. "Go be a hero for someone else."

"First I'm getting you up somewhere safe," Jack said, glancing at Mia. She moved to Matt's other side, and together, acting as his crutches, they got him up to a tree, far enough away from the smoke and flames. Leaning Matt against the tree, Jack knelt before him. "You had better still be awake when I get back."

"I wouldn't throw away all that special treatment, I promise," Matt said, pulling a laugh from Jack's still-tense lips. Jack stood, and turned.

"Hey Jack?" Matt said softly, and Jack turned back, almost staggering under the pain suddenly pulsating from Matt's wide-open eyes. "You're the nicest doctor I've ever known." Kneeling in the sand at Matt's feet, Jack stretched his hand out and gripped Matt's.

"I'll be right back," Jack promised. "I'll look after you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N: For all of you who loved the character of Mia in my last chapter, she is the property of my insanely talented friend Kat, who goes by littletonpace on here. She has a whole incredible multichapter story centered around Mia you need to check out. One of the chapters even has a guest appearance b y Matt in it _

The woman was easy to spot, her long blonde hair catching the hot sun, and her very pregnant stomach rounding up over the sand. "How are you feeling?" Jack asked, kneeling next to her, glancing back the way he had come before dragging his gaze back to the woman.

"I'm shaken up, but fine," she said, her voice cheery and her accent strong. "Is there someone back there who's really hurt? You should go back to them. I really am fine."

"I'm just worried about a new friend," Jack admitted. "My seatmate from the flight."

"That's really sweet," the woman said with a smile. "Why don't I move up the beach to where your friend is? That way, all your patients will be in one place."

"Are you sure you feel up to walking?"

"Trust me, I would love to get off this hot sand." Jack hooked his arms under the woman's, and carefully helped her to her feet. "I'm Claire by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Claire. I'm Jack." Jack's smile got bigger as they got nearer to where he had left Matt, but suddenly the smile shot off his face as quickly as his stomach dropped. Matt's eyes were closed, his head drooping onto his chest.

Jack took off running, covering the distance between them in seconds. "Matt!" he yelled, dropping to his knees and gripping Matt's shoulder tightly.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Matt said with a grin, eyes instantly opening. Jack let out a sigh of relief, rocking back onto his heels.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep or-just do me a favor and keep your eyes open, ok?" Jack rubbed his hands over his face, a haggard sigh escaping past his lips.

"I'm really sorry," Matt said immediately, laying a hand on Jack's arm. "The sun got really bright, and I just closed my eyes, I didn't even think about it. I didn't fall asleep, I promise." He tugged gently on Jack's arm. "You look exhausted. You need to sit down and take care of yourself." He patted the sand next to him.

"He's right," Claire said. "And I want to sit down. So my doctor has to sit down to help me."

"Thank you," Matt said, smiling at Claire as he stood up to help Jack lower her into the shade.

"You're determined to give me a heart attack, aren't you?" Jack sighed, pushing on Matt's shoulder. "Sit down, keep your eyes open."

"You sit down too," Matt said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jack rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile as he joined Matt and Claire under the tree.

"I'm Claire," Claire said, smiling as she extended her hand to Matt.

"Matt." Shaking her hand, Matt smiled back. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Claire said. "How's your head? Jack seemed really worried about you."

"First you're running around frantically trying to find me, then you're all worried about me as soon as you leave me…" Matt grinned, watching Jack's face. "Somebody likes me…" His voice lilted into singsong.

"Hey, it's my fault you got hurt," Jack said, tilting his head to hide the blush spreading across his face. "He was getting a blanket for me when the turbulence started."

"It wasn't your fault," Matt insisted, and turned to Claire. "It wasn't his fault." Claire laughed, adjusting her position in the sand.

"Are you sure you two just met?" she said with a grin, eyes flickering between the two men.

"Hey, maybe we knew each other in a past life," Matt offered up with a shrug. "Maybe we were always supposed to meet again."

"You believe in that?" Jack asked, twisting to face Matt better. "Destiny?"

"All I know is, I think some people are supposed to meet," Matt answered, meeting Jack's gaze head on. Jack caught his breath, and silence descended.

"I saw a psychic before I got on the flight," Claire interjected, resting her hand on her stomach. "He creeped me out though. He called me at home and told me I had to keep the baby."

"You're not keeping the baby?" Matt asked, and his quick blush matched Jack's fading one. "I'm so sorry, ask Jack, I just ask questions that really are none of my business."

"No, really it's fine to ask," Claire said, smiling reassuringly and patting Matt's hand. "I'm not, no." The smile slid off her face and she gazed out at the water. "The guy I was with…we were going to raise our baby together, and then he…he couldn't take it and he left."

"I'm really sorry," Matt said softly, squeezing her hand. "I just went through a really awful divorce…I know how hard it is to find out a person's not who you thought they were."

"Divorced club too," Jack offered. "At least I'm in good company here."

"The best," Matt said, the grin back on his face. Claire laughed, tilting her head upwards and breathing in the ocean-tinted wind. Jack studied the sky for a moment, then stood.

"It's getting dark, and it's going to get cold soon," Jack said, turning back to face Claire and Matt. "We should get everyone together and get some fires going."

"So I'm allowed to stand up now?" Matt teased.

"Only under my strict supervision," Jack said, unable to keep back the grin. He reached out to Matt, who took his hand and climbed to his feet. Together the two men eased Claire to her feet, and the three headed back towards the wreckage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The other survivors of the plane crash had already begun the process of collecting wood when Jack, Matt, and Claire entered the area. "No closing your eyes, no moving," Jack instructed, his voice stern, but his eyes smiling.

"Yes Doctor Jack," Matt bantered back, and Jack laughed as he settled Claire into the sand.

"I'll keep a close eye on him," Claire said with a wink, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Deputy Claire it is," Matt said, and smiled, sliding his hands behind him, bracing himself in the sand. As Jack walked away he heard Claire say, "First law is, pregnant blonde women get everything they want. Like peanut butter. If you see peanut butter, it's mine."

As Jack moved among the other passengers, smiles and names were exchanged, and a communal fire pit started where Matt and Claire already sat. As soon as Jack turned his back, Matt slid forward to start shaping the pile of wood, while Claire stifled a giggle.

Spotting a group of dry driftwood near a large rock, Jack trudged over. As he reached for the wood, so did another hand, which brushed his briefly. "Sorry," a woman said, retracting her hand and using it to brush her brunette waves off her face.

"Hey, no problem," Jack said, offering up a smile. "I'm Jack."

"Kate." She shook his hand before standing up with a large pile of the driftwood, following Jack to the fire pit.

"He's coming!" Jack heard Claire say, and spotted Matt trying to scoot back to his place as quickly as possible.

"You are definitely busted," Jack said, dropping what he was carrying and crouching before Matt. "You don't take directions well, do you?"

"I wanted to help," Matt said quietly and Jack's gaze softened.

"I know," Jack said, "but please wait to help until tomorrow. There'll be plenty to do, and I don't want to have to worry about your wound opening up. Please," he added, and Matt moved back to his sitting position, nodding his head, then wincing.

"Try just saying yes next time," Jack urged gently. "Let me take a look at you." Carefully taking Matt's face between his hands, he tilted it towards the newborn light, Kate having started the fire blazing.

"Verdict?" Matt asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"What's this scar from?" Jack asked, lightly touching the raised redness riding along Matt's hairline. Matt instantly pulled away, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly.

"It's getting cold," Matt mumbled, his gaze on the flames.

"Matt, hey," Jack tried. "Hey, I'm sorry I asked. It's none of my business. I'm always asking questions I shouldn't." This got a soft laugh out of Matt, and Jack moved closer, drawing something out of the pile he had been carrying. "This should help with the cold." Jack leaned over, wrapping an airplane-issue blanket around Matt's shoulders.

"Funny, I've been looking for one of these for a while," Matt said, the laughter seeping back into his eyes as he turned back to Jack.

"Just returning the favor," Jack grinned back, nudging Matt's shoulder gently. Kate suddenly sat down on Jack's other side, and he turned, his shoulder still touching Matt's. "Kate, this is Matt, Matt, Kate." Twisting slightly, he pointed a few inches away, where Claire was laughing, deep in conversation with a shorter man sporting a goatee. "And that is Claire, who seems to have made a new friend."

"This is Charlie," Claire said, scooting closer to the group again, bringing Charlie with her. "Charlie, this is Jack, Matt, and-"

"Kate," Kate said, a smile peeking at the corners of her mouth as she shook Matt and Claire's hands. "You have quite the group here, already."

"Jack's our personal doctor, and I'm the deputy," Claire giggled, and Matt bit his lip, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Jack rolled his eyes, but grinned broadly.

"I'm not going to ask," Charlie chimed in, sending Claire into a fit of giggles, leaving Charlie looking highly pleased.

With those around them distracted, Jack lay a hand on Matt's arm. "I never got to finish looking at your head. Is it okay if I take another look?" Matt laced his fingers together for a second, and Jack noticed the knuckles turning white, but pretended not to, keeping his eyes on Matt's face. Nodding, Matt tilted his cheek into Jack's hand, and Jack cupped it gently, twisting his position to get more light.

"It's looking good," Jack said, smiling broadly. "Everything looks good. You just need to stay up tonight, in case you do have a concussion."

"Oh great," Matt sighed. "After a plane crash, the first thing I want to do is stay awake all night thinking about how my plane just crashed."

"I'll keep you distracted," Jack promised with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So she really put on body glitter before her surgery?" Matt laughed, holding his hands out to the flames.

"That was after she tried to purchase a designer hospital gown," Jack added, eyes twinkling as he added another log to the fire.

"I guess the life of a doctor is never boring, huh?" Stretching back out in the sand, Matt tilted his head upward.

"I say don't fall asleep, and you choose to lie down." Extending his hand, Jack poked Matt in the side. Matt yelped, and Jack burst out laughing. "Did you just…did you just giggle?"

"I do not giggle," Matt insisted indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning on his side to face Jack. "I chortle, or chuckle, but I never giggle."

"Right, right, that's what all they say." A shiver ran through Jack's body, and Matt raised himself up on his elbow, face full of concern.

"You're freezing," Matt stated, and started to pull the blanket off his body.

"I am not taking away an injured man's blanket," Jack insisted, wrapping his arms tighter around his shaking body.

"Then we'll just have to share the blanket," Matt insisted back, picking half of the blanket up to make space. Then Matt watched as Jack seemed to literally freeze, moving not a single muscle from his small patch of sand, only the sped-up pulse pounding under his skin, and his rapidly heaving chest, providing any indication he was even still alive.

"Either we share it, or you take it, but you gave me your jacket, which is soaked in my blood I might add, and I'm not going to have you die of hypothermia because of that," Matt rambled, catching himself, and forcing a stop for breath. "Besides, Doctor Jack, extra body heat helps starve off that hypothermia, right?"

"Oh, so now you're the doctor," Jack said with a soft laugh, and Matt grinned as Jack turned his head to face him.

"I'm starting to get so sleepy, starting to close my eyes…" Matt droned, biting his lip to keep from laughing as he let his eyes shut. "If only there was a doctor sharing my blanket who would be able to keep me awake with his fascinating surgical stories…"

"You do not play fair." Jack's voice came from directly next to Matt's ear, and when Matt opened his eyes, Jack's face was a scant centimeter from his, their eyes locked. Jack blinked, and whipped his head around to face the stars, crossing his hands on top of his chest, arms pinioned at his side. "So tell me what you do for a living," Jack said, gaze firmly fixed on the pinpricks of light overhead.

_Matt reached forward to take the little girl's hand, and she flinched, body shrinking into itself. _

_ "Sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, but the girl didn't move, just cradling the broken arm she had come in with, the broken arm that had triggered the nurse to give them a call."Sweetie, just tell me what really happened, and I can help you, I promise, all I want to do is help you."_

_ She opened her mouth, but the door to the room opened, and the minute her father lumbered in, the little girl said, "I fell," the words tumbling out of her mouth in such obvious memorization Matt wanted to cry. Her father dragged her out, and the patrolman who had entered with the father clenched his fists and said "We couldn't hold him. No proof, though we sure fucking tried."_

_ "There's never any proof," Matt choked out, brushing past the patrolman and stumbling in drained exhaustion to his desk, collapsing into his chair. Head down on his desk, he heard footsteps approach, but didn't look up._

_ "You look like you've had a hard day," the man said, and Matt looked up, straight into deep blue eyes. _

_ "Understatement of the century," Matt sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. The man placed a Starbucks cup down on Matt's desk, and Matt grabbed it, taking a long drag. Eyes closed in satisfaction, he let out a soft moan. "I could kiss you right now."_

_ "How about you let me take you for a drink, first?" the man grinned, and Matt laughed, nodding his head._

_ "I'm Matt."_

_ "David."_

"I'm not really sure what I do right now," Matt said softly, burying his hands in the sand. "I'm kind of between jobs, making some decisions."

***

Jack woke up to darkness, and Matt gone. Sitting up quickly, he found Claire sitting a few feet away, staring at the flames, rubbing her stomach. "Hey," she said with a smile, and saw his eyes flicker to the empty space next to him. "Sorry I interrupted your cuddling there. But I knew Matt wasn't supposed to be asleep, so I woke him up, and then he went to find some food."

"My…cuddling?" Jack dragged his eyes away from the emptiness, and stood up, brushing the sand as casually as he could from his pants.

"Yeah…" Claire trailed off, staring at him for a second. "I assumed…I mean, the way…you just had your arm around Matt… must have happened by accident while you slept."

"Oh, right, yeah I must have been trying to steal all the blanket," Jack said hurriedly, fingers shaking slightly, a blush deepening his cheeks as he forced a laugh out.

"Right, right, of course," Claire agreed, eyes full of puzzlement as she turned back to the flames.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, but just then Matt appeared, holding a pile of food trays from the plane.

"I brought dinner for four," Matt said with a grin, handing two to Claire. "Since you are eating for two." He turned to hand one to Jack, but Jack had moved a few feet back.

"I'm fine, I'm going to go take a walk, clear my head," Jack said quickly, but just then what could only be described as a terrifying howl rose from the nearby jungle, and everyone froze where they stood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A/N-the character of Jordan, Matt's little sister, is the OC of my amazing friend Jackie (jacquelin825). When she created Jordan, she asked if she could borrow Matt as Jordan's big brother, as she felt he'd be the perfect big brother. I of course said yes, and gained some amazing backstory for Matt in return _

"What the hell was that?" Kate asked, hurrying across the sand to join the group.

"Nothing I've ever heard before," Matt said, glancing around as the other survivors moved closer together.

"I'm going to go find out," Jack said decisively.

"I'm coming too," Matt said.

"Matt, I just stitched you up yesterday," Jack said, turning to face him. "I really appreciate the offer, but you need to rest."

"It wasn't an offer," Matt said, flashing Jack a smile. "If you try to leave without me, I'll just follow you. And if my head starts hurting, or God forbid, I pass out, and I'm all alone…"

"You do not play fair," Jack laughed.

"I'll come too," Kate said, smiling at the two men. "If Matt passes out, I can always toss him over my shoulder and keep going." Jack laughed even harder, and Matt shook his head, a grin lighting up his eyes.

"I think you may have met your match, Matt," Jack grinned, patting Matt's shoulder.

"Oh, it's on now," Matt said to Kate, eyes twinkling. "I'll just have to out hike you."

"Don't push yourself too hard though, please," Jack said to Matt earnestly, and Matt nodded.

"I promise," Matt said, and Jack smiled.

"I'll help you guys get some packs ready," Claire said, taking Matt's hand and pulling herself up. As Jack and Kate headed towards the luggage piles, Matt turned to Claire.

"Claire, am I crazy, or did Jack step in front of me when we heard the noise?" Matt asked quietly.

"Kind of like he was instinctively protecting you? Yep, definitely happened." Claire winked at Matt, giggling as he grinned. "Someone has a crush…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Matt said, fighting a losing battle to keep the blush off his face. "Besides, he was acting really weird when I got back with the food."

"That was my fault," Claire said apologetically, laying a hand on Matt's arm. "I was teasing him about having his arms around you while you guys were asleep, and he seemed really freaked out."

"Who was freaked out?" Jack asked, coming up next to them with a backpack.

"You, with spiders," Matt said quickly, with a forced chuckle.

"Hey, that was privileged information!" Jack bantered back, eyes full of laughter. "Not fair! Especially coming from someone afraid of flying."

"Ouch!" Matt laughed. "Tell a guy a little bit about yourself…"

"You guys ready to go?" Kate asked, stepping in between the two men.

"Packs are ready," Claire said, smiling. "There's water and food in there, but don't be gone too long. Be careful."

"We will," Jack said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. Get lots of rest, ok?"

"She will," Charlie said, coming up behind Claire, a tray of food and a bottle of water in his hands. "Just give me a second, and I'm coming with you." He walked with Claire to settle her into a more comfortable spot.

"The pairing up begins, huh?" Kate said, eyes on Jack, who's hands were on Matt, brushing back his hair to check the stitches on his forehead.

"Alright, I'm clearing you for a hike," Jack said, handing Matt a pack with a smile. Matt saluted with a laugh, and followed Jack into the woods, Kate right behind them, Charlie not far behind her.

***

"Where were you heading, by the way?" Jack asked Matt, as he settled onto a rock, Kate having slipped further into the trees for a restroom break, Charlie resting in a shady spot a few feet away. "I never got to ask you with that whole plane crashing thing."

"I was going to see my little sister, Jordan," Matt said softly. He stopped, shrugging off his pack and reaching into his back pocket. Extracting a wallet, he pulled out a well-worn picture and handed it to Jack. "I had to take a trip, clear my head from the…from the divorce, but we still talked on the phone every day."

"You two must be really close," Jack said, studying the picture carefully.

"We are," Matt said, a smile playing across his lips. "When our parents died, I pretty much raised her. We've gotten through some really rough patches together. I miss her so much," he added in a whisper, and tilted his head back towards the sky, tears catching in the corners of his eyes. "She must be worried sick."

"Hey," Jack said gently, his fingertips lightly touching Matt's cheeks, scooping up the tears and carrying them away. "We're going to get rescued, ok? And then we'll go have a beer, and you can introduce me to your sister. We'll have some really funny stories to tell her, right?"

"Right," Matt said, turning his cheek into Jack's hand. "Like how I had to save you from that monstrous daddy longlegs."

"I never said we'd make up stories," Jack said with a laugh, and Matt smiled. "There's that smile I love-" Jack pulled his suddenly shaking hands back, and Matt's breath caught in his chest, and they stared at each other until the distinct sound of rattling leaves sent them to their feet.

"Everything ok?" Kate asked, glancing from one to the other.

"Everything's fine," Jack said quickly, hurrying up next to her as they started to walk. "Where are you from, Kate?" Matt stayed where he was for a moment, watching the two of them hike away, then with a deep sigh, followed them. He didn't say another word until they found the plane.

"Shit," Matt breathed out, staring at the wreckage in front of them. Hearing noise from his right, he turned, to see Charlie already almost at the plane. "Charlie, wait, it might not be safe!" Matt took off, reaching Charlie right as he climbed into the plane.

"Matt! Don't go in there!" Jack yelled, hurrying after him, Kate right behind him. Jack reached out, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him down before he could climb in. A groan suddenly sounded from the cockpit, and Matt and Jack exchanged glances, carefully climbing in together.

"He's alive!" Jack yelled, finding the pilot still in his seat. "Hey, it's going to be ok, I'm a doctor and we'll get you fixed up." Looking around the cockpit for materials, Jack asked, "Do you know where we landed?"

But before the pilot could answer, he let out a scream, and disappeared through the now-shattered glass of the cockpit window. Matt and Jack reached for each other, heads down, running towards the open door. "Kate, Charlie, get out!" Matt yelled, and heard pounding footsteps from behind.

The four leaped from the plane and kept running, frantically shoving through trees, faces scratched, no attempt at direction. Finally, they stopped, panting and gasping for breath.

"Everyone ok?" Jack asked, doubled over. Yeses came from Kate and Charlie, but nothing from Matt. "Matt?"

"No," Matt said softly, and the other three followed his gaze, to the pilot's body stretched out in a tree, limbs splayed, corpse almost rendered in half.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The mood on the beach had been stilted and tense. There had already been division between those who wanted to keep trying to signal for help, and those who wanted to find a better shelter and safety, even if it meant moving away from the beach. The group for shelter and safety had gained quite a few members since Jack, Charlie, Kate, and Matt had returned from their hike with news of the pilot's unexplained demise, and tensions had only increased.

"Hey," Jack said, settling into the sand next to Matt, who was stretched out, his feet dangling in the water.

"Hey yourself," Matt said back, smiling as he twisted his head to face Jack better. "How are you doing?"

"A little thrown by that radio transmission," Jack admitted, slipping his shoes off and digging his toes into the sand.

"Definitely more than a little freaky." Matt nodded. "The whole 'we're not the only ones here' is more disconcerting than reassuring, I think."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Jack eyed his shoes before turning back to Matt. "You up for a little hike? I could use some time away from everyone else's tension."

"Sounds perfect." Matt smiled, slipping his feet back into his shoes before springing up. "Race you! Loser has to pick the bananas!" Matt took off running, and Jack laughed, fumbling on his shoes before chasing after him.

"You do not play fair!" Jack called, lengthening his stride and catching Matt, lunging forward and tackling him to the ground. They rolled over in the sand, Jack ending up on top, staring down into Matt's face. Jack's breath came fast, his hands tangled in Matt's shirt, revealing a small sliver of Matt's toned stomach. Matt slowly and tentatively reached his hand up, gently brushing the sand from Jack's hair.

"Where are you guys off to?" Kate's voice rang out loudly, and Jack instantaneously stood up, leaving Matt to lift himself off the ground.

"Taking a hike. You should come too," Jack said, and Matt bit his lip, his hands dropping to his sides. Kate glanced between the two men before nodding, following the two men up the beach.

"So Matt, where exactly are you from?" Kate asked, as they headed towards a nearby hill.

"Los Angeles," Matt said, offering her a smile. "You?"

"Kind of everywhere lately," Kate said, and Matt nodded. "Crazy family stuff."

"I can understand that," Matt answered, and Kate tilted her head towards him. "My parents died when I was a teenager, and I raised my little sister. It wasn't always easy, but it was always worth it."

"When I was little, I always wanted a brother," Kate said, a wistful smile spreading across her face. "I would have been lucky to have a big brother like you."

"I'll be your island big brother," Matt said with a smile. "Even though I think we're the same age, but hey, doesn't matter, right?" He slung an arm around Kate's shoulder and she let out a loud laugh, causing Jack to turn around. His eyes landed on Matt's arm around Kate, and he walked back towards them, standing close to Matt. Reaching up, Jack brushed Matt's hair back from his forehead, lightly running his fingers over the still-red scar darkening Matt's skin.

"It's healing really well," Jack said, and Matt smiled.

"Well, I did have the best doctor on the planet to take care of me," Matt said, and Jack smiled back.

"At least the best doctor on this island," Jack laughed. He took a step backwards and suddenly froze, the loud crunch mixed with an instantaneous buzzing sending shivers up everyone's spines.

"Don't move," Matt said softly. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to switch places with you and-"

"No!" Jack said firmly. "There's no way I'm letting you risk getting hurt."

"Yeah, well I don't like the option where you get stung by a billion bees either," Matt answered, eyes full of worry.

"Why don't we try putting a heavy rock or something on the hive, as soon as Jack steps off?" Kate suggested calmly, and both men turned their heads to look at her.

"Cool in a crisis Kate," Matt said, flashing Kate a smile. "Let's do it. I'll drop the rock." Jack opened his mouth, but Matt put a hand up. "You're not in a position to stop me, so don't bother arguing." Scanning the ground, Matt stooped down and picked up a large rock, cradling it in both hands as he moved to stand next to Jack. He met Jack's eyes, and held them. "Ready?" Jack nodded, and jumped off the hive, Matt dropping the rock.

Most of the bees were squashed back into their hive, but the rest slipped out, and headed straight for the trio. "Run!" Jack yelled, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him along, Kate close behind.

"Shit!" Matt yelled, feeling the stingers prick his back and neck, gathering under his shirt. They finally stumbled into a set of caves. No one even paused to look around, as the three ripped their shirts off and swatted at the bees still flocking around them.

Jack's gaze was drawn to Matt, who stood near the center of the cave, sweat-soaked bare chest heaving, head thrown back and throat working furiously to draw in much-needed breath. Kate stood to the side, in her bra, shirt hung forgotten at her side, as she watched Jack watch Matt. Matt turned his head, and his gaze landed on Jack, Matt's eyes following a drop of sweat down into the waistband of Jack's jeans.

"You ok?" Jack asked Matt softly, crossing the space between them. Matt nodded, his hand extending to hover over a sting on Jack's stomach.

"Are you ok?" he asked Jack.

"Look!" Kate said suddenly, pointing to a break in the cave wall, where two skeletons lay curled in the space. The trio stepped closer, peering down at the ancient bones.

"People lived here," Jack said softly. "We could live here." He turned to Matt. "Would you come with me?"

"No question," Matt said. "I'm with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A/N: The character of Mia is my amazing friend Kat's OC. Happy Birthday Kat! Love you hon!_

"Are you happy?" Jack asked Matt, matching his stride as they hiked towards the beach.

"Right now?" Matt asked, and grinned. "Yeah. But were you asking about anything more specific?"

"With the caves," Jack laughed. "Living in the caves."

"I am," Matt answered, nodding his head. "I really am. I just wish Kate and Mia would come live there too. I hate having to hike to visit my friends."

"I'm not good enough now?" Jack asked, and Matt halted in his tracks.

"You are more than good enough," Matt said insistently, and then caught the grin Jack was fighting back. "Not fair! You just wanted to hear me say nice things about you."

"And you did, so I win," Jack bantered back. Matt opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of intense shouting reached them, and Matt and Jack took off running for the beach.

The sight that met them was Sun, Jin's hand clenched around her bare arm, Michael's fist connecting with Jin's face. Sun screamed again, as Michael and Jin went rolling down the sand at her feet, fists flying, one wayward kicking foot connecting with Sun's ankle. She stumbled, and before Jack could even move Matt was there, throwing himself in front of Sun, reaching down in an attempt to separate the two swearing men.

"Get your hands off me!" Michael yelled, and threw a fist wildly, that connected solidly with Matt's face. He went down hard, and Jack was instantly there, planted in front of him, ripping Michael's shirt as he hauled him furiously to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Jack yelled, planting his hands in Michael's chest to keep him from advancing. "You're acting like an idiot, and so you decide to hit the guy who's trying to stop you from hurting Sun? Get out of here. Take a damn walk, so you can cool off." Michael opened his mouth, and Jack glared him down. "Now. That's not a request."

As Michael stalked off, Jack turned and reached a hand down to Matt. "Hey, you ok?" Matt practically shot backwards, the swelling in his face unable to conceal the terror in his eyes. Before Jack could even blink, Matt was running, sand flying furiously behind him as he disappeared into the trees. Jack stood frozen, eyes still on the spot where Matt had been.

*****

Mia silently moved the last tree branch aside. Matt hadn't been hard to track, crushed branches trailing in his wake, and choking sobs clearly audible as soon as one got close enough. Kate and Claire had followed her, and the three women now walked carefully up to Matt, keeping their distance until he looked up.

"You don't have to say the word," Mia said softly, sitting down in the sand next to him, careful to leave a little space. "I never did. I used to make up words, my mom flibbered my dad, my dad poshened my mom, it was stupid, but it kept me a little bit sane."

"I took up taking risks," Kate said, just as softly, settling on Matt's other side. "I didn't have to talk when I was on my motorcycle, didn't have to watch the bruises turn colors on my mom's face."

"My dad just wasn't around," Claire whispered, laying her head on Matt's lap, his hands reaching to brush the dirty bangs off her face. "And then one day he just comes up to me in an airport, with my mom in a coma, and wants to be friends. And I walked away."

"I was abused," Matt whispers, and the words leave tears streaking down his black and blue cheek, and Kate and Mia's arms are around him, Claire turning and sitting up so he can burrow his head in her shoulder.

"Do I need to go threaten your ex-husband?" Mia said sternly, grinning as she brought a laugh bubbling past Matt's pained lips. Kate started at the word "husband", her hand slipping off Matt's shoulder for a second. "What, do I not seem the threatening type?"

"Oh, you seem plenty threatening," he laughed, taking her hand in his. "You're a very sweet threatening. But how do you know it was my ex?"

"Well you must have divorced him, because no one would be stupid enough to give up someone as hot as you," Mia bantered back, and kissed Matt's cheek as he laughed again, and then hugged him tightly. "No one's ever going to hurt you again, ok? Because I will assuredly use my awesome badassery against them."

"And I may not look threatening with the whole pregnant thing and all," Claire added, attempting a fierce glare that sent both her and Matt into fits of laughter, "but I have a hidden arsenal of…Australian kung fu, and I will use it in defense of my Matt."

"I was just going to drive the getaway motorcycle," Kate interjected, the smile back on her face, and the group dissolved into helpless peals of laughter. Mia caught her breath and looked up, and turned her softened eyes back on Matt.

"There's someone here who wants to check in on you," Mia said with a gentle smile, squeezing Matt's hand before getting up, Kate and Claire following her back towards the beach. Matt looked up to find Jack, standing a few inches away, arms stiff at his sides, tears wavering in his eyes. Matt stretched out his hand and Jack took it, pulling Matt to his feet and into a tight embrace.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, and Matt nodded, face pressed into Jack's shirt.

"Everyday, a little bit more," Matt answered, and Jack's arms became even tighter.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered into Matt's ear.

"For what?"

"For not meeting you sooner, so I could have protected you." Jack pulled back slightly, cupping Matt's swollen cheek tenderly in his hand. "But I'm with you now, and no one's ever going to hurt you again. I'll use my…my magic scalpel on them." Matt burst out laughing and a relieved grin swept across Jack's face.

"Well no one can win against a magic scalpel, that's what I hear," Matt said with a smile, settling back into the sand, Jack's shoulder pressed reassuringly against his. There was silence for a second, suddenly broken by Matt's deep breath as the darkness began to fall around them. "We met when we were both cops in a special victims unit. Not something you'd ever see coming, because a cop who spends all day watching abused children get sent back home with their abusers would never hit their spouse, right? And no cop who saw a heartbreaking parade of abusers and abuses everyday would ever miss the signs and let themselves be abused, right?"

"You didn't miss any signs," Jack said fiercely, wrapping his arm around Matt's shoulders, pulling him closer. "You didn't do anything wrong. Not a thing."

"It took Jordan almost getting hit for me to take a stand," Matt said in a whisper. "I came home and she was a second away from being hit, all because she'd taken a stand for me, and that was it. No one was ever allowed to hurt her, and I couldn't believe I'd let it get that far, that I'd almost failed her that drastically. She was always looking out for me, trying to get me to some sort of shelter, and I almost let her get hurt."

"But you didn't," Jack whispered, matching Matt's volume, resting his head on Matt's hair. "You didn't. You took care of your little sister."

"And then I left," Matt said, so quietly, the tears coming again. "I didn't know what to do, because when your abuser's a cop, going to the cops doesn't make sense. I knew she'd be safe when I was gone, so I gave her a kiss and a hug, and told her I loved her, and that I'd be back as soon as I got myself figured out. It's her birthday today, and she doesn't even know if I'm alive."

"Well then we'd better give her a celebration," Jack said, laying a hand over Matt's heart. "One she feels right here, so she'll know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Empty bottles lay scattered across the sand, as did the passengers of Flight 815, fast asleep. Only Matt and Jack were still awake, laughing as Jack raised a half-empty bottle of rum. "To Jordan…again," he said, taking a swig before passing the bottle to Matt.

"To the best little sister on earth…again," Matt said, but the rum missed his lips and sloshed all over his shirt. "Shit," he laughed loudly, pulling the shirt over his head and dangling it from his fingers. Looking up, he watched Jack's gaze, trailing up over Matt's bare chest before they locked eyes.

Suddenly Jack sprang forward, lips crashing against Matt's, tongue slipping between his teeth. Matt grabbed the back of Jack's head, pulling him even closer, and Jack moaned into Matt's mouth. Matt grinned, then gasped, as Jack's lips pressed their way across his chest. Jack pressed Matt flat onto his back, and Matt pulled him down, grinding their hips together. Jack shuddered, and frantically tried to help Matt grapple off his shirt.

"Jack?" Kate's voice jolted Jack off Matt, leaving Matt sprawled in the sand. Jack saw tears in Kate's eyes before she turned and ran.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jack chanted, fumbling his shirt on, stumbling after her. Matt lay in the sand for a moment, eyes closed tightly, then took off after them, steps equally wobbly.

Jack found Kate first, crouched in the dirt. He grabbed her hands and yanked her to her feet, clamping his hands on her tear-stained cheeks and smashing their lips together. Kate pressed against him, their lips fumbling and missing, noses bumping, Jack's hands now hanging stiffly against his sides.

A stifled sob came from the trees, and Jack and Kate whipped around, coming face-to-face with Matt. Matt's eyes were red and raw as he advanced on them.

"Nice, dry hump the guy who's completely in love with you, then run and make out with the girl who can't stop flirting with everyone on this damn island," Matt snarled at Jack, chest heaving. Matt saw Jack's eyes widen, and a bitter laugh shot past Matt's lips. "Right, of course, I'm sorry, you're totally innocent and oblivious. You had no idea that the guy you wrapped your arms around, the guy who's face you couldn't seem to stop touching, the one who's bones you just jumped, is gay. Because you're not thinking clearly. You were drunk, right? Not gay, just conveniently drunk."

Mia's calm voice sounded from behind Matt. "Matt, you've been drinking. Why don't you and I go sit down and ride this out?"

Matt rounded on Mia, eyes blazing. "Says the woman who can't seem to stop flirting with Jack, but only when Sawyer's watching. It's really great how I have so many friends on this island, huh? True friends, right? Mia and Kate and Jack my true true friends. Well, fuck you." And then Matt was running, sprinting through the trees before any of the others could even react.

Jack was the first to react, flying after Matt, taking tree branches to the face, tripping over roots, but never stopping. Kate and Mia were running too, but in separate directions, deciding without speaking to split up the ground to cover, to find Matt faster. Kate ended up at the caves. She knew which cave was Matt's, having spent so much time there. The breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the spot where, just the day before, she had had her head on Matt's shoulder, laughing at some ridiculous story he was telling about the time he caught Jordan out five minutes after curfew.

His stuff was strewn everywhere, a sure sign he had been there, and a sure sign he was still royally pissed. Kate sighed, bending down to gently place his things back in some semblance of order, until her hand hit something metal. Bending down, she picked up the object, then dropped it like it had scalded her skin.

Jack cleared one patch of trees, and found Matt slumped against a rough tree trunk, face in his hands, sobbing. "Matt…" Jack said softly, and Matt turned bloodshot eyes on him before turning to hurry away again. Jack took one quick step forward, but a click froze them both in place.

Kate stood, body shaking, feet planted shoulder width apart, a gun wavering in her trembling hands. "You're a cop," she choked out. "He's a cop. He's a cop!"

"I know, Kate, it's ok," Jack said, frantically trying to force calm into his voice. "He works for the Special Victims Unit. It's ok."

"I won't turn you in," Matt said softly, and Jack's eyes widened in confusion. "She's a fugitive, Jack. She's wanted for murder, but Kate, I've known since the first second I saw you. I've known what you did, and why, and I was never going to turn you in."

Mia appeared from behind a tree, her body freezing for a split second before slipping into a fighting stance, hand already reaching towards Kate. "Kate, you don't want to do this. Matt's a good guy, he's your friend, just hand over the gun."

"Please…" Jack whispered, his voice desperate, tears already forming in his eyes. Kate met Matt's eyes, and they held gazes. Kate nodded once, tears filling her eyes as she began to lower the gun. Suddenly a rush of black smoke hurtled towards them, and Kate started, ducking to the ground.

The black smoke passed as quickly as it could come, but the shot reverberated still, and Jack turned horrified eyes towards Matt, Matt who was now clutching his side, blood spilling through his fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_A/N: I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to some amazing readers/friends of mine-my OC girls-Kyla, Kat, Jackie, Stace, and Eryn, who always take the time to read every chapter, encourage me to write more, and make sure I know how much they're enjoying this story. Love you girls!_

_ There's lots more coming with this story! Hope everyone continues to enjoy and read _

"Matt!" Jack's anguished scream echoed around the horrified group as Matt collapsed to his knees. Sprinting forward, Jack caught him before he hit the ground, easing him gently onto the grass. "Matt, Matt, stay with me, stay with me," Jack begged, frantically tearing off his shirt and pressing it to the wound. Kate was sobbing, hands plastered against her mouth, and Mia, tears streaming down her face, wheeled on her.

"Kate, stop crying, and go hold that t-shirt on the wound!" Mia snapped, forcing a deep breath into her lungs. "Jack, what do you need?"

Kate knelt next to Jack, shaking hands replacing his on the shirt, already soaking through with blood, and Jack instantly transferred his hands to Matt's face, streaking it with scarlet. "Matt, Matt, it's going to be ok," Jack chanted, and Mia grabbed his shoulder, squeezing hard.

"Jack, what do you need to save Matt's life?" Mia shouted, and Jack twisted his tear-soaked face to meet her gaze. She squeezed his shoulder again, this time to the point of pain.

"Needle, thread, gauze, any medical supplies you can find!" Jack shouted out, and Mia took off running.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kate sobbed out, but Jack ignored her, frantically stroking Matt's cheek as he peered at the wound.

"It went in and out," Jack assured Matt. "That's good, that's really good." Matt gritted his teeth, back arching upwards as a scream of pain escaped his lips, an anguished sob slipping past Jack's. "I'm going to fix you, okay, I'm going to look after you, you're going to be fine…" The words spilled from Jack's lips in an unending hysterical prayer.

"Tell Jordan…love her," Matt gasped out, and Jack froze, fingers cupping Matt's sweat-soaked face.

"You tell her, you're going to tell her," Jack ordered, voice verging on complete hysteria.

"Love…you…" Matt breathed out, hands clutching at Jack's. Jack leaned down, with no hesitation, and kissed him, pressing his body back into the sand, relaxing his tensing muscles and seizing back, massaging Matt's clenching fingers between his hands.

"I love you too," Jack whispered, "so you hang in there, please. Please, babe, please." Matt's eyes suddenly, viciously, rolled to the back of his head, and his breath stopped completely, taking Jack's with it. "No, no Matt, don't you dare, stay with me!" Lowering his mouth to Matt's, Jack breathed into it, then laced his fingers on top of Matt's chest and pumped, choking out the count through his frantic sobs. Kate's wails cut through the air as she clutched at Matt's hand, keening back and forth, Jack never ceasing his frantic efforts on Matt.

"Don't you dare leave me, don't you dare leave Jordan, Matt, please, please," Jack sobbed out, now slamming his fists into Matt's chest, over and over. "Don't leave me, please, don't leave me." Mia came sprinting back, and froze, eyes refilling with tears as she took in the sight before her. Jack dropped his forehead onto Matt's, beginning through tears "Please, please" and slammed his fists into Matt's chest.

Matt's body suddenly arched, air shooting through his lungs, a gasp of shock jolting out past his lips. "Oh god, thank you thank you thank you," Jack sobbed, forehead still pressed against Matt's, lips kissing their way across Matt's face. Kate raised Matt's hand to her face, cradling it against her cheek, and Mia hurried forward, sliding to her knees next to the group. Matt's eyes closed again, but this time his chest continued to rise and fall with shuddering breaths.

"That's good, he passed out, he won't feel any of this," Jack said, voice still trembling, but less violently. He placed one last kiss on Matt's forehead before taking a deep breath and raising himself up, reaching for the materials Mia had brought.

****

Matt blinked, eyes taking a moment to focus on the cave roof directly over his head. Twisting his head to one side, he found Jack curled up against him, one arm thrown protectively over Matt's stomach. Reaching out a hand to touch his face, Matt felt a searing pain in his side, and curled up into himself, "Fuck!" shooting past his lips.

"Take these," Mia's voice said gently, placing two white pills in his hand. Slipping behind him, she helped him raise his head slightly, watching as he swallowed the pills with a small sip of water. "They're painkillers, they'll help a lot. We couldn't give you any before because they might have thinned your blood…plus, you were passed out, so the swallowing thing could have been a problem." She saw Matt glance down at his side, and smiled reassuringly. "Jack did an amazing job. The bullet went through and through, and missed any organs. He stitched you up before you lost too much blood. You've been out for a while though. I had to slip Jack some sleeping bills in his bottle of water so he'd get a little sleep. He wouldn't leave your side. Carried you here and then curled up right next to you."

"Hey, Mia, I didn't…I didn't mean…" Matt trailed off, his muscles still limp with exhaustion, his eyes flickering open and closed. "You're a good friend. Great."

"You too," Mia said with a soft smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Please don't worry, ok? Just focus on healing up. Get some rest. Close those unfairly gorgeous eyes of yours. We haven't told anyone else what happened yet, so you can get some sleep before the barrage of well-wishers come streaming in your cave door. I'll be right nearby, and I'll come check on you soon."

"Thanks," Matt said gratefully, eyes already drifting closed. He heard footsteps retreating, and then a few seconds later, footsteps entering. "Back already?" No one responded, and Matt forced his eyes open, to find Kate standing hesitantly at the mouth of the cave, eyes welling full of tears, looking in at him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaning against the cold stone.

"Hey, c'mere," Matt murmured kindly, taking Kate's hand when she knelt next to him. "I'm not mad, ok? It was an accident. You're a good person."

"What I did…that got me arrested…" Kate started, but Matt squeezed her hand, stopping her.

"Hey, I know, and you don't have to explain anything to me," he said softly. "I'm just sorry for what I said."

"I'm not mad, ok?" Kate said with a relieved laugh, squeezing his hand back. "You're a good person." Matt smiled, his eyes starting to droop closed again. "Get some sleep, ok?"

Matt let his eyes close again, and within a few seconds was half-asleep. He felt Jack stir against him, and a smile spread across his face. He was about to muster up the energy to speak when he felt Jack spring up.

"Get the hell out of here," Jack practically growled at Kate, and Matt forced his eyes open to find Jack standing protectively over him, Kate having retreated back to the mouth of the cave.

"It's ok," Matt said, laying a hand on Jack's leg. Jack looked down, a grin spreading across his haggard face, his eyes softening.

"Don't worry about it, Matt," Kate choked out. "Take care of yourself." She fled out of the cave, and Jack's gaze was instantly back on Matt.

"Hey you," Jack said softly, a smile stretching up to his eyes as he knelt down, tenderly running a hand down Matt's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Could be worse, from what I've been told." Leaning his face into Jack's hand, Matt kept his eyes on Jack's face. "Thank you for saving me."

"You scared me so much," Jack whispered, gently brushing the hair back from Matt's still-wan face. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I don't really remember much," Matt said quickly, eyes moving to a spot behind Jack's head. "Must have been the pain or something."

"You're trying to give me an out, aren't you?" Jack said with an affectionate laugh. "You're going to pretend you didn't hear me say that I love you, so I can take it back if I want." Taking a deep breath, he lay his shaky hands on each side of Matt's face, lowering his head until he was starting directly into Matt's eyes. "Well, you're not getting rid of me so easily. I was an idiot, such an idiot, but you went into shock, you almost died, and I love you."

"You like long speeches, huh?" Matt laughed, tears filling his eyes.

"Better get used to it," Jack grinned back, matching tears in his eyes.

"I think its sexy," Matt bantered back, eyes drifting closed as he fought to keep them open.

"You need to get some sleep," Jack whispered, laying back down next to Matt, wrapping careful arms around him. "I'll be here the whole time." Matt turned his head as much as he could, so it was resting on Jack's shoulder.

"So babe, huh?" Matt whispered, a grin spreading across his face as he let his eyes close.

"Is that not ok?" Jack said quickly, propping himself up on one elbow to study Matt's face. "I'm new to this kind of-this type-this-"

"I love it," Matt said with a broad smile, relaxing into Jack's shoulder. "I love you." His eyes closed.

"I love you, too," Jack said, a smile lighting up his eyes as he settled back down, nestling around Matt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack heard Matt's sharp intake of breath and immediately sat up, one hand grabbing two pain pills, the other snatching a bottle of water. "It's ok," Jack whispered reassuringly, supporting Matt's back against his chest, lifting the pills and water to his lips. Matt took the pills, and leaned back against Jack, taking a shaky breath.

"You're still here," Matt said, tightly interweaving his fingers with Jack's.

"What, you thought you dreamed me up?" Jack laughed, running a soothing hand over Matt's flushed forehead. "I'm hardly the stuff of dreams here."

"Clearly you don't see yourself like I do," Matt said with a soft smile, reaching up to lay a hand on Jack's cheek. "You still want to kiss me, or were you just trying to use your extreme sexiness to keep me in the land of living?" Jack bent his head down, twisting slightly to meet Matt's lips, pressing against them gently, before deepening the kiss, lowering Matt carefully to the ground and hovering above him, biceps straining to keep his body from pressing completely against Matt's. Matt's tongue slipped past Jack's teeth and Jack moaned, control slipping as his body dropped against Matt's.

A cry of pain shot past Matt's lips and Jack immediately jumped off, retreating a few feet away. "God, Matt, I'm so sorry," Jack choked out, pressing his trembling hands against his sides.

"Crap, I really really want to make out with you," Matt sighed, laying his head back against the airplane pillow. "You're a ridiculously good kisser. Especially for, you know, the whole never having kissed a man before thing."

"You can joke when I just hurt you?" Jack said, shaking his head in disbelief, moving an inch closer.

"First off, you didn't hurt me, a bullet did, and second, I'm hardly joking." Extending his hand, Matt grabbed Jack's belt loop and tugged. "Are you going to make me strain my poor shot-up body, or are you going to get your gorgeous ass over here?"

"You don't play fair," Jack grinned, closing the space between them. He lowered his forehead to touch Matt's. "But no more jokes about getting shot, ok? I woke up every five minutes last night, just to make sure you were still alive."

"I'm sorry," Matt whispered, tilting his chin up to lightly brush his lips against Jack's. "I'm right here."

"Keep it that way," Jack said softly, trailing a finger down Matt's face, lowering his lips against Matt's.

"Oh my god!" An excited squeal, joined by clapping, came from the tent flap. Jack turned, and blushed, as Claire , one hand on her lower back, carefully lowered herself down into the tent. "Are you two together?" Matt didn't answer, instead glancing up at Jack, Matt's eyes clouded with anxiety. Jack met Matt's gaze, took a deep breath, and grabbed his hand.

"We are," Jack answered, and suddenly found himself and Matt engulfed in Claire's arms.

"I'm so happy!" Claire wiped the tears from her eyes, and bent down to kiss Matt's cheek. "And you, getting hurt like that! I just found out this morning or I would have been in here right away! Don't you dare do that a pregnant woman! My hormones can't take the loss of my Matt, ok?"

"I'll remember that," Matt said with a smile, squeezing her hand. "Wouldn't want you to unleash your Australian Kung Fu on me."

"That's right," Claire said with a nod, stretching her legs out. "You're my family, ok? My mom's sick, and my dad's god only knows where…Mr. Hoity-Toity Christian."

"Christian?" Jack's eyes were wide as he leaned forward. "Religion or name?"

"Name…" Claire said slowly. "Why?"

"Be right back," Jack said quickly, squeezing Matt's hand before dashing out of the tent. Matt barely had time to exchange a startled glance with Claire before Jack had re-entered, carrying a wallet-sized photo in his hand. He thrust it at Claire, and she let out a gasp, staring down at the picture of a tall silver-haired man and a young Jack. "Is that…"

"It is," Claire said softly, her gaze rising from the picture to meet Jack's. "So you're…"

"Your brother," Jack said, just as softly. "Half, I mean, technically, but-". He stopped himself, taking a deep breath and reaching across to take Claire's hand. "I'm your brother." Claire's face broke into a wide smile as she threw her arms around Jack, and he felt tears slide down his face as he returned her embrace.

"We were meant to meet," Claire said into Jack's shoulder. "And maybe…" One hand strayed to her stomach, and she smiled. A loud snore sounded from their right, and Jack and Claire looked over, both laughing as they saw Matt, fast asleep.

"He even snores sexy," Jack said with a laugh, and then blushed deeply, putting a hand over his face.

"Someone's got it bad," Claire giggled, her voice lilting sweetly. "I'm going to sneak out, I know he needs his rest, and I'm sure you do too. But I'll be back?" Her voice rose into a hesitant question, and Jack took her hand again, squeezing it softly.

"You better be," Jack said, grinning as he kissed her cheek. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"See you soon," Claire said, smiling, hugging Jack another time before softly kissing Matt's forehead and exiting the tent.

"So we're together , huh?" Jack turned around to find a grinning Matt staring back at him.

"Were you even really sleeping?" Jack asked in mock exasperation, his eyes twinkling.

"I was, until I heard you say the word sexy, and then how could you expect me to keep sleeping?" Matt grinned, and ran a finger around Jack's waistband. Feeling Jack's muscles tense, Matt instantly pulled his hand back, crossing it over his chest. "Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to force anything, I promise." Jack heard the sadness in Matt's voice, but before he could react, Matt had closed his eyes, the smile gone from his face.

"That's not what I meant," Jack whispered, rubbing his hand over his face before laying down next to Matt, keeping his hands close to his sides and his eyes on Matt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_A/N: If you want the details surrounding Jack and Mia's kiss, read littletonpace's amazing story Missing In Action, featuring her OC Mia. The basics are gone over in this chapter of my story. Littletonpace and I are taking the kiss two different ways, but she was awesome enough to give me permission to use it in my story _

Matt stirred, flinching as he felt the stitches pull sharply against his healing skin. Fumbling around the tent, his searching hands were unable to locate a single bottle of painkillers. Grounding his hands in the sand, he attempted to raise himself up, getting halfway there before Jack came tearing in.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here," Jack said frantically, hurrying to kneel behind Matt and support him to a sitting position. Reaching in his pocket, Jack extracted a bottle of painkillers, but as he opened it, his shaking hands spilled the pills into the sand. "Shit!" Jack's attempts to pick the tablets up only seemed to result in them being buried deeper.

"Hey," Matt said gently, laying a hand on Jack's arm. "It's okay. You're allowed to take a walk, or get some food, or use the bathroom, whatever you were doing."

"I kissed Mia," Jack blurted out, staring down at the ground, hands frozen in the sand. "Or she kissed me, but I didn't stop her. I did pull back, but not for a few seconds. I-"

"Get out." Matt's voice had changed completely, gone hard and cold. His eyes were flat, the light gone, as he exerted all his effort to pull away from Jack and sit up on his own.

"I'm so sorry, Matt." Jack was babbling now, voice rising to a frantic pitch. "We were both just scared, we had seen you almost die, and Sawyer had been such an asshole to her, and-"

"Stop." Matt wrapped his arms around his chest, ignoring the sharp twinge of stitches. "All the signs were there, I should have just accepted them."

"Signs?" Jack reached a hand out. "Babe, please-"

"Please stop!" Tears leaked from between the fingers Matt had plastered against his face. "Clearly you want to be with women. I don't know what you thought you were doing with me, pity, or fear of being alone, or a fucking experiment, but I can't do this anymore. You know the relationship I just got out of, I can't have another fucked up one. I can't."

"Don't say that," Jack begged, tears streaming down his face. "Don't say that. I love you, I do, I do-"

"If you don't get out, I'm going to leave." Matt began to push himself to his feet, unable to restrain the whimpers of pain slipping past his lips.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Jack said frantically, barely able to restrain his hands at his sides.

"Then you get out," Matt said, voice ice cold as he closed his eyes, covering his face again with shaking hands. He heard a sob, and the tent flap open, and footsteps across the sand.

Matt lay back on the makeshift bed, shoulders shaking with sobs, until Mia's face suddenly appeared at the tent entrance. "Yeah, you're definitely second-in-command on my list of people I don't want to see ever again," Matt spat out, sitting up slowly and supporting himself against the closest tent pole.

"I ran into Jack, and he told me what happened," Mia said softly, perching at the entrance.

"And then you pushed him against a tree and ravaged him, right?" Matt said bitterly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I deserve that," Mia said, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I…" Trailing off, she moved into the tent, sitting at the opposite end from Matt. "I went off with Sawyer, and we got in a huge fight like we always do, and I ran off, and I ran into Jack. I was shaken from my fight, he was shaken from almost losing you, and…" Glancing up, she moved forward, until she was directly in front of Matt. "You didn't see what it was like when you were shot. It was like I was literally watching Jack's heart break right in front of me. We both needed comfort."

"Are you attracted to him?" Matt asked softly, staring down at his hands.

"Yes," Mia answered simply. "But I'm attracted to you too." Matt's eyes shot up, and he laughed for the first time since the morning had begun. "It doesn't mean you love Jack any less, right?"

"I haven't kissed you though." Matt brushed the remaining tears off his cheeks, and met Mia's eyes.

"I'm really sorry." Mia lay a hand on Matt's arm, and this time he didn't pull away. "Matt, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I don't like who I'm becoming on this island. I'm turning into my worst self, but you and Jack, you're turning each other into your best selves. I just, for a second, wanted to feel like that. But I shouldn't have done what I did, and I'm so sorry. And I know Jack is too, trust me, when I saw him he was just sitting in the sand, staring at the ocean, tears streaming down his face. It was absolutely pathetic. You can't let him be that pathetic."

Matt laughed again, and Mia joined in. "It's my duty to save him from being so pathetic, isn't it?" Matt said with a soft grin.

****

Jack heard footsteps behind him, and whirled around, eyes clouding with disappoint when he saw Kate crouch down.

"Ouch," she said softly, staring out at the waves. "You really don't like me anymore, do you?"

"I thought maybe it was Matt, maybe he'd come after me, and…never mind." Crossing his arms over his knees, Jack leaned his chin on his right wrist.

"What happened?" Kate asked, keeping a few inches between them. Jack didn't meet her eyes, and for a few minutes there was silence.

"I screwed up, badly, and now Matt wants nothing to do with me," Jack finally said, softly, one hand raking through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Kate said, just as softly, leaning back on her hands. Another few moments of silence passed before Kate spoke again. "You shouldn't give up. You should figure out some way to show him how much you care, and you should go back and make him see how sorry you are."

"You're right," Jack said, a spark back in his voice as he hurried to his feet. Pausing for a second, he turned to face Kate. "Thank you. You…you should stop by sometime, I know Matt would love to see you."

"I'd really like that," Kate said, her face lighting up as she blinked back a tear. "I'll do that."

****

Matt heard footsteps approaching the tent and turned, to see Jack ducking under the flap, a bouquet of wildflowers in his hands. "I want you," Jack said, voice strong as he held Matt's gaze. "Yes, I've kissed women, I've been attracted to women, I find Mia attractive, but I want you. I have no idea what I'm doing, and I have no idea why you'd want me back, but I want to be with you. I love you."

"You brought me flowers?" Matt asked, grinning as he pointed at the copious amount of flowers Jack was clutching.

"Is that ok, do guys like getting flowers? I told you I have no idea what I'm doing," Jack babbled, and Matt reached out his hand, taking Jack's free hand and gently pulling him down next to him.

"It's incredibly sweet of you, and I love them," Matt answered, holding Jack's hand between his own. "I can't remember the last time someone brought me flowers. Jason never did…my ex I mean, he never…" Matt dropped his head, and Jack lay the flowers next to Matt's bed, reaching his hand out to cup Matt's cheek and raise his eyes up.

"I don't ever want to hurt you," Jack said, eyes locked with Matt's. "I know how he hurt you, and you know I'd never do that to you, never, but I don't want to hurt you even a little bit. But I keep screwing up."

"You're kinda new to this," Matt chuckled softly, and Jack nodded, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

"I want to be with you," Jack whispered, running his shaking hands down Matt's arms. "But I'm…" He looked down, closing his eyes. "What if I'm a disappointment? What if I'm terrible? I've never done this before, and I'm sure I won't be what you deserve-"

"Hey," Matt said gently, laying his hands on Jack's arms and squeezing reassuringly. "Look at me." He waited until Jack looked up, and then closed the space between them, kissing Jack softly on the lips. Forehead resting against Jack's, he stared right into his eyes. "You could never disappoint me, ever."

Jack tilted his chin up until their lips met, his arms wrapping around Matt as the kiss deepened. Matt leaned back against the tent pole, hands roaming under Jack's shirt and settling on his chest, Jack moaning at the touch, his own hands sliding down to Matt's ass and gripping tightly. Matt gasped, his back arching involuntarily and colliding hard with the tent pole, sending half the tent collapsing down onto the two men.

The two lay sprawled on the sandy floor, covered in canvas, Jack's chin on Matt's chest, his hand still on Matt's ass, both men shaking the canvas with their laughter. "See, you bring the house down with your kisses," Matt choked out, and Jack started laughing harder, burying his face in Matt's shaking stomach.

"As long as I don't have to give you the sex talk, like I did Jordan, we'll be fine," Matt grinned, and Jack grinned back, kissing Matt's smiling lips.

"I can't let you engage in any…physical activity…until you're completely healed," Jack sighed, dropping his head back onto Matt's chest with a deep sigh of frustration.

"So very not fair." Matt echoed Jack's sigh, head dropping back on to the sand. A second later, he picked it up again, flashing Jack a smile. "I'll just need lots of personal attention from my doctor then. Lots of TLC."

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed being a doctor so much," Jack said with a grin, laying his lips on Matt's before rising to fix their home.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: The amazing Mia, belongs, as always, to my amazing friend Kat _

"Good morning," Jack said, smiling as Matt opened his eyes. Matt was lying encircled in Jack's arms, Jack's head nestled on his shoulder. Jack lightly kissed Matt's lips, running a hand down his cheek.

"Mmm, it is a good morning," Matt answered with a matching smile, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "But are you sure you like men? Maybe you should try that again to make sure."

"I don't like men, I love a man," Jack murmured against Matt's lips, deepening the kiss. "His name is Matt Vaughn, and he's incredibly gorgeous. Have you seen him?"

"I think he's making out with a really hot doctor right now. And he's about to ask his doctor if he can please go outside today."

"Are you feeling up to it?" Jack asked, propping himself up on one elbow to study Matt closer.

"Absolutely," Matt answered, raising himself to a sitting position with almost no effort. "Besides, if I don't get to wash myself soon, you're not going to want to kiss me anymore."

"Impossible."

"Well, you do seem to like kissing people," Matt teased.

"I'm reformed," Jack insisted with an apologetic smile. "From now on, I kiss only you. Just. Like. This." Jack pressed his lips against Matt's, tongue darting between Matt's teeth, hands sliding down Matt's back and pulling him in tighter.

"Yeah, that will work just fine," Matt said breathlessly. "Just one thing."

"Anything," Jack said, rising to his feet and slipping his hands under Matt's arms, gingerly helping him to his feet.

"There's a new rule," Matt said, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and looking into his eyes. Then he laughed, eyes twinkling. "Jack's lips are for Matt's use only."

"That sounds like the best rule ever to me." Laughing, Jack lowered his head, lips trailing their way down Matt's neck.

"Mmm, yeah that's a damn good use," Matt moaned, tiling his head back to give Jack better access. "Best rule ever."

"Yeah, I think I might just agree," Jack laughed, sending vibrations streaming across Matt's skin. Matt shuddered and bit his lip, but still couldn't keep another moan from slipping out. "You have got to stop making that sound, or we're never going to make it out of this tent," Jack choked out, trying and failing to steady his voice and hands.

"That would be completely fine with me," Matt said breathlessly, his hands playing with the small patch of skin right above Jack's waistband as his lips met Jack's collarbone.

"Shit," Jack gasped out, and Matt laughed, hands beginning to roam lower. "Trust me, as soon as you're healed up, I'm carving a huge Do Not Disturb sign in the sand outside this tent, and anyone who interrupts us gets thrown into the ocean."

"Such a romantic," Matt grinned, sighing as Jack took his hands and lifted them up into the air. Turning them, Jack lay a kiss on each palm, eliciting a soft smile from Matt. "Such a romantic indeed."

"C'mon," Jack said, grinning as he took Matt's hand in his. Matt barely had to lean on him to make his way out of the tent. As soon as he stepped outside, Matt blinked rapidly, raising his free arm to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I forgot how bright outside is," Matt laughed. He turned to find Jack staring at him. "What?" Matt asked softly.

"It is so good to see you walking around," Jack said, just as softly. "There was a time I thought I'd never see you like this again."

"Such a softie," Matt teased, his smile gentle as he kissed Jack. "Let's go sit by the water." As soon as they sat down, Matt pulled off his shirt, cupping water in his hands and splashing it over his bare chest and arms.

"You are killing me here," Jack whined, trailing a hand down Matt's now-wet chest. "Absolutely killing me. You need to heal up completely right now or I'm going to go crazy."

"Is it wrong that I just can't keep my eyes off those two and their sexy shenanigans?" Mia's voice chimed in from behind them.

"Eww, that's my brother and his boyfriend you're talking about!" Claire exclaimed, and Jack laughed, shaking his head as he took Matt's hand in his. Claire and Mia settled in next to Matt and Jack.

"Yeah, these are two who are going to need that Do Not Disturb sign," Jack sighed, winking at Matt.

"Tell them your new rule," Matt said sternly, his twinkling eyes betraying his laughter.

"Jack's lips are for Matt's use only," Jack recited, punctuating his point with a quick kiss to Matt's lips.

"Now what about Matt's lips?" Mia teased, leaning in closer to Matt.

"Take ten steps back from my boyfriend," Jack ordered, jokingly placing his hands up as a barrier between her and Matt.

"Mm, boyfriend, I love the sound of that," Matt murmured, grinning as he leaned over and kissed Jack, twining their hands back together.

"Well that confirms it. I will have to save two seats on the raft for the two of you." Mia sighed dramatically, grinning. "Clearly there's no separating you two lovebirds."

"Raft?" Matt asked quickly. "As in way off this island raft?"

"Sawyer's building one." Mia grinned wider. "And I don't care if he doesn't want to take you two, I'll make sure he does. I already told him he's taking Claire or I'm kicking him in the place he values more than his own life."

"We're going to get back to Jordan!" Matt exclaimed excitedly, grinning wildly as he clutched Jack's hands between his own. "You're going to love her, she'll love you, you can come stay with us, and-" He broke off, gaze falling to the ground. "Sorry, I'm getting too ahead of myself here. Who knows if you'll even want…I mean…"

Jack extended his pointer finger, using it to lightly push on Matt's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Does Jordan like chocolate?" Jack asked, smiling. "I want to make sure she likes me if I'm going to be around her house all the time."

"She loves chocolate," Matt answered, grinning broadly, closing the space between them and kissing Jack. "I love you."

"Aww!" Claire and Mia called out in unison, and Matt snorted with laughter, burying his head in Jack's shoulder.

"Do Not Disturb sign, indeed," Matt sighed.

"What are we all laughing at?" Charlie said, strolling up to them.

"Matt and Jack's adorableness, and their great desire to escape from us all and have wild passionate sex," Mia said with a straight face.

"Really Mia?" Jack blushed deeply, then shrugged, grabbing Matt's face and pulling him in close, bringing their lips crashing together. Pulling back, he winked at Matt, kissing him again lightly. "Yep." Matt quickly extended a finger, scrawling Do Not Disturb in the sand before turning to Jack.

"Good enough?" Matt asked hopefully, then sighed deeply as Jack gently lay a hand on the stitches still lacing up Matt's side.

"Trust me, the millisecond I can clear you, I will," Jack promised, kissing him softly before rising to his feet. "I'm going to go get us some water. I'll be right back."

"I'll come with," Charlie said, standing up. "I'll bring some water back for you Claire."

"Thanks Charlie," Claire said with a smile.

"Hurry back," Matt said to Jack, squeezing his hand.

"You got it," Jack said with a smile, bending down to kiss Matt quickly before heading off to the caves with Charlie. Matt, Mia, and Claire stretched out in the sand, closing their eyes and taking in the sun. Mia was just starting the story of the time she outdrank a Marine in a base camp bar when footsteps came pounding towards them.

"The cave collapsed!" Michael panted out. "Jack and Charlie are trapped inside!"


	14. Chapter 14

Matt was immediately on his feet, sprinting towards the place Michael had come from. He vaguely registered Claire struggling to get to her feet before Mia urged her back down, but couldn't help but notice Mia catching up to him, tugging on his arm as they continued their run through the jungle.

"Matt, you're not completely healed, you can't do this!" Mia yelled at him frantically, nowhere near out of breath.

"I'm not leaving him there!" Matt yelled back, not registering the blood that had already begun to trickle down his side. But Mia saw, and her eyes widened with fear as she desperately tugged on his arm again.

"You're bleeding!" she yelled, this time directly in his ear, but he shrugged her off and kept running. A few seconds later, they were at the caves. There was already a large group of people there, an assembly line in progress, moving the massive rocks away from what had been the cave opening.

Matt ran to the front of the line, bending down and heaving a huge rock back to Mia, who stayed by his side. Kate was there too, and when she saw the blood, she took off her white outer shirt, kneeling down and pressing it tightly with both her hands against Matt's side.

"Don't worry about me, just keep moving those rocks!" Matt yelled, but Kate shook her head.

"We're not going to save Jack by losing you!" she yelled back, holding the shirt even tighter against his blood-stained skin.

There was suddenly a commotion from the side of the cave, and everyone turned. Jack and Charlie, filthy, hobbling, but very much alive, came into sight. Matt dropped the rock he was carrying and flew into Jack's arms, hugging him tightly against him.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked frantically, passing his hands over Jack's body, stopping at every bump and scratch.

"I'm ok," Jack assured him, resting his forehead against Matt's. "I just kept thinking of you, and how much I wanted to get out of that damn cave and back to you."

"I was so scared," Matt whispered, taking Jack's face in between his hands and pulling him in for a deep kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jack said, wrapping his arms around Matt again. Matt suddenly sagged, Jack's arms the only things keeping Matt from falling. "Matt?" Jack's voice turned frantic as he lowered Matt to a seated position.

Jack saw the blood dripping down Matt's side, and his breath caught in his throat. Scooping Matt up into his arms, Jack began to turn back towards the tents. Mia and Kate suddenly appeared at his side. "Get a needle, thread, bandages, and clean water ready!" Jack yelled, and Mia and Kate picked up their pace, surging forward.

"Carrying me in your arms, such a romantic," Matt mumbled, eyes half-closed, limbs limp.

"And you're an idiot," Jack said, the frantic affection in his voice taking any sting out of his words.

"But I'm your idiot." Matt's smile even cut through the pain-filled wince covering his face.

"You're my idiot." Jack hugged Matt tighter to his chest, keeping one hand pressed against Matt's side. "The one who keep stopping my heart by getting hurt."

"You're the one who was in a cave-in." Matt's head lolled to the side and he fought to keep his eyes open. "Besides, I have my own personal doctor."

"I will switch professions if it keeps you from getting hurt." They reached the tents and Jack spotted Mia and Kate set up in the nearest one. "But right now, I am definitely your personal doctor."

Matt woke up an hour later, a dull ache in his side and Jack curled up next to him. "You're going to be just fine," Jack said with a smile, brushing the hair back from Matt's eyes. "Just popped two stitches, more blood than damage done."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Matt asked anxiously, turning to face Jack and running a hand gently down his arm.

"I'm fine," Jack assured him, kissing him softly. "But what were you thinking? No strenuous physical activity definitely means no lifting huge heavy rocks."

"I wasn't going to leave you there!" Matt protested immediately. "I-" Jack kissed him, deep enough to tilt his head back, before placing his finger on Matt's lips.

"I would have done the same thing," Jack said softly. "Now that I've got you, I'm never leaving you."

"Aw…" Matt laughed, then kissed Jack back.

"So I'm staying here with you."

"Well, good," Matt grinned, kissing Jack again. "There's a lot we can do even without you clearing me." Jack pulled back, and Matt caught the seriousness in his eyes. "Jack?"

"I mean, I'm not going on the raft," Jack said, voice strong as he took Matt's hands in his. "With your injury, I can't let you on the raft, even with me on there. If you got dehydrated, or got an infection, you could…you could die, Matt."

"You should go," Matt whispered, tears choking his voice as he clutched Jack's hands between his own. "You can get off this island, do great. You can take care of Jordan-"

This time, Jack slammed his lips into Matt's, tongue between Matt's teeth, Matt's body pressed back into the tarp. Matt responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Jack, pulling him in even closer, hands groping up and down Jack's back.

Jack pulled his head back, both men gasping for breath. "I am never leaving you," Jack said, staring directly into Matt's eyes. "The people on the raft will find land, and help, and we'll get rescued together. We'll go back home and we'll take care of Jordan together. I love you. Got it?"

"Got it." Tears glistened in Matt's eyes as he reached a hand up to caress Jack's cheek. "I love you too." Kissing Jack softly, Matt raised himself to a seated position. "Would you help me write a letter to Jordan? I want to send it with Mia."

"I'd be honored," Jack said, smiling as he looped an arm around Matt's shoulders and pulled him in close, kissing the side of his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kyla, who hasn't been having an easy time of things lately. I hope having a new chapter of this to read helps cheer you up hon *hugs*! As always, the fabulous Jordan belongs to jacquelin825. Littletonpace, sorry Mia's not in this chapter, I moved her part to the next one, so she will definitely be in the story again in Chapter 16 **

**Also a heads-up warning…the rating definitely goes up on this chapter, at the end. There's a lot of m/m going on lol. Just wanted to let you all know.**

_Dear Jordan,_

_ I'm completely fine. I wanted to make sure I say that right away, because I'm sure you're worried. I'd actually be completely happy here if you were here too. I'm in love with an amazing man-and before you start worrying again, he actually is an amazing man. He's a doctor actually, and he heals me. I can see you rolling your eyes at the cheesiness of it all, but it's true. You'll see when you meet him. His name is Jack, and I can't wait for the two of you to meet. I miss you so much Jordan, and I love you so much. I'll see you soon._

_ Love, _

_ Matt_

With a sigh, Matt folded the paper up and stuck it in his pocket. Standing up, he glanced around, expecting to see Jack, who had sworn he'd be back with some food soon. Matt suddenly noticed a commotion coming from the jungle, and took off running. He froze when he saw the site before him.

Boone lay stretched out on a homemade hospital bed, Jack next to him, head bowed as blood somehow flowed from Jack's arm through a rough tube to Boone's still body. Matt moved closer, and lightly took Jack's free hand between his own. Jack looked up, and a smile ghosted its way across his haggard face.

"Hey," Matt whispered, kneeling down, rubbing his thumbs across Jack's hand.

"I don't think he's going to make it," Jack admitted, tears catching in his eyes. "But I have to try."

"Of course you do," Matt answered, planting a light kiss on Jack's palm. "But I need you to be careful too, ok?" His voice shook slightly as his gaze fell back on the tube transferring blood.

"Don't worry." Sun's voice came from behind a makeshift curtain, and she stepped out to smile softly at Matt. "I'm making sure he doesn't give too much."

"Thank you," Matt said earnestly.

"Of course." Sun lay a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder, subtly checking his complexion. "Jack, you need to take a break."

"No, I'm fine," Jack insisted, head hanging down, eyes drooping.

"You are definitely not fine," Matt chimed in, touching Jack's cheek gently. "Please, take a break. Please, babe." Jack started to shake his head, but met Matt's eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Five minutes," Jack said, wincing as Sun unhooked the tube.

"Close your eyes at least, and rest," Matt said softly, patting his shoulder. Jack closed his eyes, and nestled his head on Matt's shoulder.

"Thanks," Jack whispered, exhaustion in every syllable.

"Of course." Matt kissed his forehead, rubbing a hand slowly up and down his arm. Suddenly a choked out "Jack" caused them both to spin around. Boone's eyes were open, and he was looking straight at them. Jack leapt up, Matt on his heels, and leaned over Boone.

"Tell, tell Shannon…" Boone tried to continue, but the words caught in his throat. One last choked out gasp, and his eyes closed, breathing stilled.

"No…" The word wailed its way out of Jack's throat, and he collapsed into Matt's arms, tears streaming down his face. Matt held Jack tight, gently turning so Jack wouldn't have to look at Boone's body. Closing his eyes, Matt felt his own tears streaking Jack's blood-stained shirt.

"You did everything you could," Matt whispered, a chant he kept repeating into Jack's ear until Jack's tears slowed. "You need some sleep. Come back to our tent with me, please."

"I'll stay here," Sun said softly, laying a hand on Jack's shoulder. "He won't be alone."

"Thank you," Matt mouthed at Sun, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Jack was too tired to offer up any more protest as Matt took his hand, and they began a walk back to the beach, Jack leaning slightly on Matt's arm for support.

As they crested the hill, and could see the beach, they saw a group of people gathered around Claire, who was holding something in her arms. Spotting them, she grinned, and made her way towards them. As she got closer, they could see a small squirming baby in her arms.

"This is Aaron," Claire said, her massive smile never leaving her face as she tilted Aaron's face towards theirs. "Aaron, this is your Uncle Jack, and your Uncle Matt."

"Claire, he's perfect," Jack said, a grin spreading across his face as Aaron grabbed his finger.

"Absolutely perfect," Matt agreed, grinning as he rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, leaning over to coo at Aaron. The grin suddenly dropped off Jack's face, and Matt followed his gaze, spying Shannon and Sayid coming down the beach.

Jack pulled the tent flap back, entering quietly.

"Hey," Matt said, moving from the blanket to Jack's side. "How are you doing?" He lay a hand on Jack's shoulder, and squeezed gently.

"You didn't have to wait up." Jack sighed, leaning into Matt's touch.

"Of course I did." Matt wrapped his arms tighter around Jack. "I'm not going to let you go through this alone. Let me take care of you for once." He grabbed the bottom of Jack's blood-stained shirt. "Let's get you out of this, for starters." Pulling the shirt over Jack's head, he froze, one hand resting on Jack's chest. "God, you're so beautiful."

A hand on the back of Matt's head, Jack pulled him in for a kiss, tongue dancing between Matt's lips. Matt moved closer, pressing his body taunt against Jack's, returning the deep kiss. Jack moved his lips to Matt's neck, planting light kisses until his mouth reached the collar of Matt's shirt. Sliding his hands down Matt's side, eliciting a deep shiver from Matt, Jack pulled the shirt over Matt's head.

The two men stayed like that for a moment, Jack's hands resting on the small of Matt's now-bare lower back. "Are you sure?" Matt whispered. "Because I don't want to force you into anything. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret this."

"I'd regret not doing this," Jack said softly, running a hand down Matt's cheek. "Life's too short, we saw that today, and I love you. I love you and I want you. I want this." Fingers kneading Matt's back, Jack smiled, eyes lit up with desire. "How could I not? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Jack saw tears in Matt's eyes, and raised his lips to Matt's face, gently kissing them away, tasting the salt on his lips. "I will never, ever hurt you," he promised, whispering the words against Matt's skin.

"I know," Matt whispered, with no hesitation, and wrapped his arms around Jack's back, pulling him down on top of him. Jack kissed a track down Matt's chest and stomach, then slowly unbuttoned the top button of Matt's jeans, a hand slipping beneath them, leaving Matt writhing and moaning underneath him.

"For someone who says he's never done this before," Matt gasped out, head thrown back, back arching at the pleasure, "you're exceptionally damn good at this."

"Wanted you for so damn long," Jack rasped out huskily, pulling Matt's jeans down off his hips. He stared down at Matt, face flushed, eyes bright, and kissed him deeply.

Matt's hands slid up and down Jack's back, and he flipped them over, until he was on top. Pressing down until their bodies were completely taut against each other, he ground their hips together, Jack moaning loudly and arching into the touch. "Oh god," Jack gasped out, hands clasping at Matt's sweat-soaked skin. "Feels so good."

"I love you." Matt kissed the words down Jack's skin, stopping only to unbutton Jack's jeans and pull them down, continuing until Jack lay bare before him. "God, you're amazing," Matt said huskily, raising his body slightly to let Jack finish undressing him.

"I want to feel you inside me," Jack gasped out, grabbing Matt's ass and pulling him in as close as possible. Matt froze, staring down at Jack.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked softly, hesitantly. "I mean, there's seriously nothing I want more right now, but…but you've never done this, and I…I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to regret any-" He gasped, the words cut off by the feel of Jack's hands sliding lower and lower, teasing, touching, stroking, eliciting moan after moan from Matt's lips. "Not. Playing. Fair," Matt managed to gasp out, head thrown back, body heaving.

"Ready to say yes, yet?" Jack gasped out, as he moved slightly, rubbing their bodies together.

"If you're sure-" Matt began to say, the words ending in a loud, long, low moan as Jack moved their bodies together again.

"I've never been more sure," Jack said, pulling Matt down for a deep kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: As always, the wonderful Mia belongs to the insanely talented littletonpace **** Apologies for the shorter chapter, but it's a buildup to later events **** I am also rearranging the timing of some of the events that actually happened on the show, as evident here and in other chapters.**

Matt woke up slowly, muscles limp and satiated, body wrapped tightly in Jack's arms. "Good morning," Jack murmured in his ear, and Matt turned his head to receive Jack's kiss.

"Good morning indeed," Matt said, grinning languidly as he turned his whole body, pressing up against Jack's. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just had the best night of my life." Jack intertwined his fingers with Matt's, kissing him again.

"I'm that good, huh?" Matt teased, rolling over so he was on top of Jack. "You're pretty damn good yourself."

"Maybe we should keep practicing though." Jack bit his lip, laughing as he wrapped his hands around Matt's lower back, pulling him in closer. The tent flap suddenly opened and Mia's voice sounded.

"Yep, pretty much the hottest thing I've ever seen," she said unabashedly, grinning as she stared down at the two startled men. Jack and Matt both blushed, and scrambled for their clothes.

"Mia, I think the customary response would be an apology, and leaving while we get dressed?" Matt offered up, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, see, nope," Mia responded with a laugh. "Cause your ass is even more gorgeous naked."

"Hey, hey!" Jack protested, shaking his head, a laugh escaping his lips. "That ass is for my eyes only." Pulling his boxers on, Jack suddenly got a wicked glint in his eyes. "And besides, I seem to remember making a certain promise, about if anyone disturbed us…?" Grinning, he ran forward, grabbing Mia around the waist and slinging her over his shoulder, making a break for the water. Matt pulled his boxers on and followed, his laugh trailing them as Jack ran into the ocean and threw Mia in.

She emerged, sputtering, laughing, as Matt joined them in the water. "It's not my fault!" Mia protested with a laugh, dodging Matt's joking attempt to dunk her. "I could have walked in there anytime of day and you guys would have been doing it! You can't say no one can ever come talk to you!"

"Doing it? Really?" Matt shook his head, unable to fight off a grin. "Mia, I didn't realize you were twelve."

"What, would you rather I say?" Mia bantered back, eyes sparkling. "Sex? Sex sex sex sex, Matt and Jack had hot hot sex?"

"Did not need to hear that!" Claire's protesting voice came from the shore, where she held Aaron, hands over his ears.

"If you'll excuse us, I think we're going to get back to doing it," Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around Matt from behind.

"Once you go Matt, you never go back, huh?" Mia laughed at the blush that spread across Matt's face, but then her face grew serious. "I actually came to say goodbye. The raft's leaving."

The men glanced over, their eyes falling on the now-completed raft, and the people scrambling around it, filling it with supplies. "Mia…" Matt trailed off, simply taking her hand and walking with her and Jack over to the raft.

Kate joined them, Claire and Aaron right behind them. Claire and Kate each hugged Mia tightly, before Jack stepped up. "Be careful, ok?" he said, wrapping his arms around Mia. She returned the hug, smiling softly as he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Then Mia met Matt's eyes, and threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, almost lifting her off the ground with the force of his embrace. "I'm going to come back for you," Mia whispered. "You're my best friend, and I'm going to get you rescued."

"You're my best friend too," Matt said, "and once you get us rescued, our families are going to have a giant barbeque, ok? And we'll look back on when we were trapped on this island and we'll laugh about it, and you'll tell terribly embarrassing stories about me." He laughed softly, kissing Mia's forehead softly before releasing her.

"I'll see you soon," Mia promised, brushing an errant tear from her cheek.

"You will," Matt assured her, blinking back tears of his own. Squeezing her hand, he watched her join the others on the raft. Jack moved behind Matt, wrapping his arms around his waist. Matt leaned back into Jack's chest, hands wrapped around Jack's. Everyone waved and cheered as the raft pushed off into the water, and began to sail away.

A noise suddenly startled them from behind. Turning quickly, they spied a woman coming out of the trees, hair ratted, face strained. "Danielle?" Sayid said quickly, starting towards her.

"The Others are coming," she said simply, staring down those remaining on the beach.


	17. Chapter 17

"The Others?" Matt asked, exchanging a glance with Jack. They instinctively moved closer together, presenting a united front against the unknown intruder.

"Danielle?" Sayid said, stepping forward. "Danielle, what are you doing here?"

"The Others are coming," Danielle repeated insistently, her gaze fixed on Aaron, nestled in Claire's arms. "You need to find somewhere to hide."

"Her daughter was taken by the Others," Sayid explained softly to the group who had quickly gathered. "She knows what they can do. What they are capable of."

"What do they look like?" Jack asked, stepping into Danielle's line of sight. "What do we need to look out for?"

"You'll never see them," Danielle said frantically, eyes wide and wild. Matt stepped up next to Jack, laying a protective hand on his arm, Jack wrapping his fingers around Matt's. "They won't be there and then they will be. Then they'll be gone, and some of you will be too." Her gaze once again narrowed in on Aaron, and Claire shrank back, clutching Aaron to her chest.

Matt turned, whispering to Charlie, "Can you take Claire and Aaron back to the tent, keep an eye on them?" Charlie nodded, taking Claire's arm and leading her away. Danielle's eyes followed them even when they were out of sight.

"Do you think we could all fit in the hatch?" Jack asked Locke.

"We don't know what's in the hatch yet-" Locke began, but Jack cut him off.

"You've been obsessed with getting in there," Jack said sharply, eyes suddenly blazing. "Boone died because you had to get in that hatch. Well, now here's your chance." Jack turned and hurriedly walked away, fists clenching at his side.

Staring out at the ocean, ,Jack felt arms encircle him from behind."You're so sexy when you take control," Matt murmured in Jack's ear.

Jack laughed, tilting his head back to meet Matt's kiss, the tension melting out of his body. "So what should we do?" Matt asked, thumbs rubbing circles up and down Jack's neck.

"You're not going to like it," Jack mumbled, relaxing back into Matt's hands.

"Try me," Matt said with a wry laugh, fingers moving up to the nape of Jack's neck.

"We go get the dynamite from the Black Rock and use it to blowup the hatch," Jack said, rushing the words out as he felt Matt's hands still.

"Life with you is never going to be normal, is it?" Matt leaned his forehead against the back of Jack's neck, his laugh reverberating across Jack's skin.

"You definitely didn't sign on for normal," Jack said with a grin, turning to face Matt.

"Nope, definitely not," Matt grinned, kissing Jack, entwining their fingers together. "And you know you're not going to convince me to stay behind, right?" Jack opened his mouth, but Matt lay his finger over it. "I'll just end up following you, and who knows what trouble I'll get into."

"You can't carry any of the dynamite," Jack protested, and Matt rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Then you can't either," Matt said firmly, arms crossed over his chest.

"I have to," Jack insisted.

"Why, because you're the leader?" Matt shot back. "And I'm some delicate flower? For God's sake Jack, I'm a cop! I've been shot at, threatened with a homemade bomb. I had a crazed drug addict stab me in the shoulder once."

"These are all things I did not want to know," Jack said with a soft sigh. He reached out and took Matt's hand, rubbing his thumb gently across Matt's knuckles. "I just don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

"And I love you for that." Matt raised Jack's hands to his lips, kissing them softly. "But babe, I don't need protecting."

"I know." Sighing, Jack wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, pulling him in closer. "With…with my wife, I felt like I had to fix her. She was paralyzed in a car accident, and I was determined to make her walk again. And I think I never really stopped." Resting his forehead against Matt's, Jack trailed a hand down his cheek. "Sometimes I just can't help it," he said with a rueful laugh.

"Maybe you could mute it a little, though?" Matt laughed, holding up his thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

"For you, anything," Jack said with a grin.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Hooking his thumbs into Jack's belt loops, Matt pulled him in flush against his body. They kissed, Jack's arms wrapping around Matt's back, Matt's hands finding the familiar groove of Jack's hips.

Someone cleared their throat, and the two men turned to find Arzt standing a few feet away, staring down at the sand.

"We heard you were talking about getting some dynamite," Arzt said, kicking at the sand with the toes of his shoes, still not looking up. "I'm coming. I know a lot about the proper handling of dynamite." Turning, he began to head back towards the camp.

"We make him terribly uncomfortable, don't we?" Matt laughed, kissing Jack again.

"We do," Jack said with a wicked grin. As they outpaced Arzt, Jack reached over and slapped a proprietary hand on Matt's ass. Matt fought to stifle his laughter as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arzt suddenly hurry in the opposite direction.

"Someone's become pretty comfortable with themselves," Matt said with a grin.

"No, I just really like touching your ass," Jack responded with a wicked grin, bringing down his other hand to cup Matt's ass.

"Well, you can touch it all you want once we're done collecting dynamite from a ship that' s in the middle of an island, and then blow up a mysterious hatch so we can hide from a bunch of people we've never seen," Matt said, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Kate, you can walk with us, you know," Matt said softly. Kate was a foot or so in front of them, but behind Arzt, who had insisted on leading the way.

"It's fine," Kate said just as softly, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

Matt and Jack exchanged a glance, and Jack nodded. "Kate please," Jack jokingly begged. "You have to come back here. Matt keeps beating me in every trivia game we're playing. I need backup, and fast." Matt gratefully squeezed his hand.

Kate turned, a smile spreading across her face. She paused on the path, waiting for the two men to catch up before continuing on with them. "I should warn you, Matt," she said with a grin. "A girl picks up a lot when she's on the run."

"That sounds like a challenge," Matt bantered back, crossing his arms over his chest with a grin.

"I've already found the dynamite," Arzt said crossly from up ahead. Rolling his eyes, Matt jogged forward, followed closely by Jack and Kate.

A sudden explosion ripped through their part of the island.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I am doing NaNoWriMo for the first time this year, so this story may not get updated in November. I will be continuing this story, I promise (I love writing it!) _

Jack awoke to a ringing in his ears and Matt yelling his name. "Matt?" he called back, struggling to his feet. Turning, he stumbled right into Matt, who was blinking rapidly, trying to clear the ash from his eyes.

"Here, hold still," Jack said gently. Extracting a worker bottle from his pack, he carefully flushed out Matt's eyes.

"Thanks," Matt said gratefully. His breath caught in his throat as he took in Jack's appearance. "Oh god, you're bleeding everywhere!" He frantically ran his hands over Jack's body, searching for the source of injury.

"That's not my blood," Jack said slowly, his eyes finally taking in the sight before him. "That…it's Arzt." Where Arzt had once stood was nothing but smoke and small bits of flesh.

"Oh god," Kate said as she moved up next to them, running the palms of her hands over her ash-stained face.

"There's still some dynamite left," Jack said softly, pointing at a pile a few feet away from where Arzt had been. "We've got to get it back to open the hatch." He turned to Matt and opened his mouth, but Matt immediately lay a finger over his lips.

"Nope," Matt said with a soft laugh, shaking his head. "No heroics. We're doing this together." Moving his finger, he kissed Jack, his lips lingering for a moment. "Just be careful, ok?"

"You too," Jack said, kissing Matt again before moving towards the dynamite. Each of the three left took off their backpacks and rested them on the ground, carefully laying a few sticks of dynamite in them and slowly zipping the packs back up.

"Here we go," Matt whispered shakily, inching his backpack up slowly and over his shoulders. The others followed suit, and began carefully picking their way back up the trail.

"You know, I once had to go into a building that was wired to explode," Matt called out conversationally from the front. "There was a man in there holding a woman hostage, and we knew if we couldn't get her out she'd die."

"Let's add that to the list of things you'll never do again," Jack said with a good-natured sigh.

"You're going to have me behind a desk as soon as we're back from this island, aren't you?" Matt said with a laugh.

"Behind the desk, on the desk…" Jack whispered in Matt's ear, grinning as Matt blushed.

"When you're not too busy having to arrest me," Kate said softly, resignation and sadness running through her voice.

"Kate…" Matt slowed his pace to match hers, getting as close as he could without bumping packs, laying a hand on her shoulder. "When we got back, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you stay out of prison, ok? I don't know how much weight my words will carry, but I'll milk the whole Oceanic Flight 815 survivor thing if I have to." Kate laughed, and Matt grinned back for a second before his face grew serious again.

"I understand," he said softly, and felt Jack's hand slip into his. "If I hadn't had Jordan there, I don't know what I would have done. But you're not alone now, never again."

As they rounded the bend toward the beach, Kate lifted her head and smiled. "Thanks," she whispered, but her words were almost drowned out by the chaos at their camp.

Placing their bags on the sand, they took off running towards the tents. "What happened?" Jack asked, heading straight for a screaming, crying Claire, grabbing her hands in his.

"She took Aaron!" Claire screamed, clutching at Jack. "She took him!"

"Who?" Matt asked frantically, hurrying over to Claire's side.

"That woman!" she yelled, sobbing and shaking. "She took him!"

"Danielle?" Jack asked, and when Claire nodded, he and Matt exchanged a look. "Which way did she go?"

"I don't know!" Claire sobbed.

"Charlie went that way," Shannon said, pointing to the trees off to the right.

"Then we'll check the other way," Matt said quickly, and Jack nodded. With no hesitation, the two men went off running into the trees.

"Someone's definitely been this way," Matt said, pointing to the broken branches near the path. Off to their right, the trees rustled, and they spun around, but not quickly enough. A figure leaped out and tackled Matt, slamming his head into the ground.

"Matt!" Jack screamed, running towards where Matt lay, unmoving. He was too focused on Matt to see the second figure, or the rock they held clenched in their hands. The stone smashed into the back of his head and he pitched forward, the blood in Matt's hair the last thing he saw before passing out.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Mia belongs to the wonderful littletonpace, who is graciously allowing me to borrow Mia and shape her story however I want in mine. **

Matt felt a hand cupping his face, another hand gingerly running through his hair. The fingers brushed against the cut, where the rock had smashed into his head, and he winced, eyes shooting open. "Hey gorgeous, take it easy, you're ok," a familiar voice said, and Matt blinked, Mia's dirt-stained face coming into view.

"Mia?" Matt asked in disbelief, his head nestled in her lap. Then "Mia!" Matt exclaimed, a grin lighting up his face as he sat up, throwing his arms around her. She laughed, a matching grin on her tired face, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Not exactly the place you thought we'd meet again, huh?" Mia asked, pulling back enough to check his wound again. "It looks ok, won't need any stitches this time."

"Where are we?" Matt asked, finally getting a chance to look around. All around him was dirt, a hole with smooth earthen walls, and something like a grate across the top. His eyes then fell on Sawyer, Michael, and Jin, all looking exhausted and filthy, Sawyer holding onto a shoulder that seemed to be oozing blood through a thin wrapping. It was then Matt's brain settled enough to process who was missing.

"Jack? Have you seen Jack?" Matt asked frantically, glancing from side to side of the small hole as if Jack might be hiding somewhere.

"I'm sure he's fine," Mia tried to assure him. "We haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure he's fine."

Suddenly the grate moved, and every prisoner immediately rose to their feet, straining to see what was happening. "Throw her in with the others!" was heard, and a woman's body came tumbling down into the hole. She groaned, rolling over until she was facing the men and Mia.

"Where the hell am I?" she mumbled, moving gingerly to a sitting position.

"Same place we're in," Sawyer said with a roll of his eyes. Mia rolled her eyes right back before turning back to the strange woman.

"A pit somewhere on an island," Mia said with a shrug. "That's all we've got. You ok?"

"Fine," the woman said, running a hand over her ponytail. Matt scrambled over next to her, laying a hand on her arm.

"Did you hear them say anything about a man named Jack?" Matt asked quickly, trying to fight back panic. "Jack Shephard. He's a doctor."

"I heard them saying there was a man who didn't make it," the woman said, eyes zeroed in on Matt. "They said it was a shame they'd hit him too hard, could have been useful since he was a doctor."

"You must have heard a different name!" Matt said desperately, grabbing the woman's arm and shaking it. "Some other name."

"They definitely said Jack," the woman said, and Matt didn't hear another word. He slid back to a corner of the pit, arms wrapped around his knees, eyes staring into nothingness, tears streaming down his face. His ears picked up something about tail end, ocean, forty-eight days, sick prisoner scheme, but his brain didn't process anything. He couldn't even feel Mia's arms circle around him, hear her saying his name, over and over, trying to call him back, trying to reassure him through her own tears.

As if in slow motion, he saw the woman grab a gun from Sawyer, saw her being raised up from the hole to join a group of people up above, but he couldn't bring himself to care about trying to stop her, trying to escape, trying to breathe.

And then he heard his name from above. "Is there someone named Matt down there?" a man was asking the woman who had been in the pit with them. She nodded, and the man continued. "Go get him out. The doctor says he won't look at any of our people til he gets to see this Matt person."

"Matt?" The voice, so familiar, came from a few feet from the pit, and Matt was instantly on his feet, running towards where the woman and man had just extended their arms. The woman nodded and they swung him up.

He found himself just a foot from Jack, whose face broke into a wide, relieved grin at the sight of Matt before him. Before he could move, Matt had thrown himself forwards, hurling himself into Jack's waiting arms.

Jack wrapped Matt up tightly, scattering kisses across his face and hair, pulling him in flush against his body. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you," he gasped out, his breath hot against Matt's cheek. "They wouldn't let me see, wouldn't tell me if you were ok. I had to threaten not to help them, so much talking, and I just wanted to see you."

"She told me you were dead," Matt whispered, the words still choking him even with Jack in his arms. "She told me you'd died, and I thought…I couldn't…" He trailed off, burrowing his face into Jack's shirt, breathing in his scent, feeling the familiar fabric against his cheek. His hand found its way up the front of Jack's shirt, resting over his heart, feeling the rhythm against his palm.

"I'm not, Matt I'm not, I promise, I'm so sorry," Jack said softly, tears choking his voice as he cupped Matt's face in his hands, pulled Matt in for a deep kiss, hands grasping at the well-known grooves of Matt's back.

"I love you," Matt whispered against Jack's lips.

"I love you too," Jack whispered back, kissing Matt again, keeping him close, wrapped tight in his arms.

"Ok, not what I expected." The woman from the pit spoke bluntly, moving towards them with her eyebrows raised, hands on her hips. Jack turned around, still keeping an arm around Matt's waist, pulling him in close.

"Ana Lucia?" Jack asked, eyes widening.

"Remember me, huh?" Ana Lucia said with a smirk, swaggering closer to the two men. "Remember flirting with me too?"

"You mean when I was getting drunk because my father had just died?" Jack tossed back, eyes hard.

"Ouch," Ana Lucia replied, and for a moment something flickered behind her cold eyes. The indiscernible something vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, and she took another step forward. "Got yourself a boy toy now, I see. No need for me anymore."

"Why the hell would you tell him I was dead?" Jack exploded, tone furious. "You knew I wasn't!"

"Some reason I pretended to be one of them," Ana Lucia said, gesturing with her head towards the pit. "Information. Figuring out who you all are, what you want." One hand came down to rest purposefully on her gun, and both Matt and Jack tried to step in front of the other.

"Ana Lucia, that's hardly necessary." The voice, soft and kind, came from their right, and Matt and Jack turned to come face-to-face with a new woman, eyes warm, blonde hair frizzed by the heat. "I'm Libby," she said, extending her hand to the two men. Hesitating for a second, each man took her hand and shook it. "Sorry for the less-than-warm welcome. We can't be too careful." Her eyes misted over for a second. "We've already lost so many."

"How? To what? What's going on here?" Matt asked urgently, but Libby only shook her head.

"We have to get moving," she said. "We've been here too long as it is. Ana Lucia, get the others please." Ana Lucia and the silent man from before stepped forward, and between the two of them raised the others from the pit.

"Mia?" Jack exclaimed, hurrying forward and hugging her. Then his eyes widened as the implication sunk in. "The raft-" The others came into view and his eyes widened still further. "Michael? Jin? Sawyer?"

"Sawyer's hurt," Mia whispered in his ear.

"I need to look at Sawyer's injury," Jack said immediately, moving towards him, but Ana Lucia stepped in between.

"Later," she said forcefully, fingering her gun, making sure Jack saw her gaze on Matt. She pushed Sawyer ahead, and Matt took Jack's hand as they began their trek.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked softly, his hand gently ghosting over Matt's head wound, the bleeding now stopped.

"Fine," Matt whispered back, laying his palm gingerly on the bump on the back of Jack's head. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, babe," Jack assured him, squeezing his hand tighter. "We'll get out of this. We'll be ok." Jack repeated the words again, as if trying to reassure himself as well.


	20. Chapter 20

They hiked in silence for a few minutes, the glares of Ana Lucia, followed by her constant gestures to her gun, enough to depress the survivors into submission. But soon Ana Lucia moved to the front to talk to the silent large man who had been guarding the pit, and Matt turned to Mia.

"What happened?" Matt asked quietly, risking a quick glance up front.

"We got ambushed," Mia said softly, looping her free arm through his, as she glanced back worriedly at Sawyer, who trailed right behind them, waving away her offers of help. "We were on the raft and this boat showed up. They shot Sawyer, sunk us, and took Walt."

"Jesus," Matt breathed out. "I'm just glad you're ok." He paused, then laughed ruefully. "Then again, I'm not sure if any of us are ok."

"Hey, you've got me, gorgeous," Mia said with a wink, squeezing his arm. "That means you're better than ok." Matt laughed, but the laughter caught in his throat as the group suddenly stopped short.

"We're here," Ana Lucia said shortly, revealing a hidden door she quickly pulled open. She stepped inside, but stayed inside the doorway, body taut and tense. She motioned with her hand, and the others surged forward. "Stay back," Ana Lucia ordered Matt, Jack, and Mia's group tersely. She conferred with the others for a moment, then sighed, waving her hand. "Everyone in. Now."

Matt and Jack entered what could only be described as a cave shaped like a house, a bunker of sorts. They found a spot on the floor and sat down, Jack loping his arm around Matt's shoulders, Matt leaning into Jack's touch. "Someday we're going to go on a vacation somewhere, somewhere we can reach by car, somewhere with snow and no crazy people," Jack said longingly, and Matt laughed, snuggling in closer.

"Hot cocoa, warm blankets, snowed in so we can't get out of bed for days…" Matt added with a tired grin, as Mia helped Sawyer sit down beside them. Jack leaned over and kissed Matt softly before turning towards Sawyer.

"Let me take a look," Jack said, gingerly moving Sawyer's shirt aside. He flinched, unable to stop the hiss of pain from escaping his lips, and Ana Lucia immediately wheeled around.

"Step back and stop talking," she said, her hand automatically going to rest on the butt of her gun.

"Enough with the gun already," Matt said wearily, leaning his head back against the cold rock as Jack continued to examine Sawyer. "Seriously, not only have I been shot once already on this island, but I'm a cop, so your whole gun parade here has already gotten old."

"You're a cop?" Ana Lucia asked, interest in her voice despite herself. She moved closer, resting an elbow against the wall.

"Special Victims Unit," Matt answered, straightening up. "I'm on leave. Which I guess is convenient considering the lack of transportation off this island."

"I was a cop too," Ana Lucia offered, meeting Matt's eyes for the first time. "I'm on a sort of permanent leave." She laughed bitterly, turning away again.

"Tell me about it," Matt sighed. "I mean, it was my choice to take a leave, but still…I miss helping people, helping kids, women who wouldn't be alive otherwise. I miss my friend Katie bringing me coffee, sneaking me the good brown sugar because she knew how much I love it."

"There's definitely enough on this island to keep cops from getting bored, though," Ana Lucia said wryly, and Matt laughed, nodding his head.

The large man suddenly sprinted into the shelter from outside. "He's gone," he said quickly to Ana Lucia, whose eyes immediately shut down again.

"What's going on?" Jack asked quickly, raising his eyes from where he was attempting to clean Sawyer's wound out.

"Your friend Michael decided to take off," Ana Lucia spat out, eyes dark. "Take his chances with the Others out there."

"He went after Walt," Mia gasped out, shaking her head. "They're the ones who took him from us on the raft."

"Michael," Jin said insistently, moving to the front of the shelter, where he was instantly blocked by Ana Lucia.

"No one's going anywhere," she said, voice cold. "We stay together, and you go where we tell you to go."

"We need to find him," Matt insisted, joining Jin. "If we leave him out there, he could get hurt. He could get killed. These Others didn't hesitate to shoot Sawyer, who knows what they'll do to Michael."

"Ana…" Libby's voice was calm and soft as she lay a hand gently on Ana Lucia's shoulder. "You know we would have done the same, if we could have."

"Fine," Ana Lucia said, the growl in her voice seemingly moderated by Libby's proximity. "You can go." She gestured to Matt and Jin. "But your doctor boyfriend stays."

"No way in hell," Jack said immediately, clamoring to his feet.

"I know he'll come back if you're still here," Ana Lucia said, pulling the gun out of her waistband and resting it against the palm of her hand. "I'm not asking. It's the way it's going to be."

"Jack…" Matt said softly, stepping towards him, lacing his arms around Jack's neck. "It'll be ok, I promise. We need to get Michael back before something happens to him."

"Always knew I was falling in love with a hero," Jack sighed, pressing his lips against Matt's, holding him close.

"Back at you," Matt said with a grin, only his eyes showing his worry as he got in one more quick kiss before moving back towards Jin. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"I'm coming with," Mia said, putting her hand up as Ana Lucia immediately started to protest. "I can follow Michael's tracks. Plus, Sawyer's still going to be here, so you'll know I'm coming back too."

"Come then," the man said, and with a long backward glance, Matt and Mia followed him.


	21. Chapter 21

_As always, the fantastic Mia belongs to the fantastic littletonpace, as does the amazing Katie (who is her SVU OC, who also has a fic written about her, with appearances by Matt)_

"You're not mad, are you?" Mia asked Matt softly. Mr. Eko, as they'd learned the imposingly large man was called, was in front of them, Jin beside him, and though he seemed not to be listening, Mia couldn't be sure.

"Why would I be mad?" Matt asked, eyes wide with genuine confusion.

"Because I didn't get your letter to Jordan," Mia responded, sighing as she stared out into the woods, looking for any sign of Michael or his trail. "I didn't get you rescued. I just got Walt kidnapped and Sawyer shot and me thrown in a pit run by a bitch packing heat."

"I will agree with you that woman is a bitch," Matt said with a laugh, linking his arm with Mia's and tugging her in close. "But other than that, I'd have to disagree. You were brave enough to try to get us rescued. Nothing, absolutely nothing that happened with the raft is your fault."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Mia said, a genuine smile spreading across her weary face, as she tilted her head up to kiss Matt's cheek. 

"You remind me so much of my best friend from home, Katie," Matt said with a grin, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Do I need to be jealous?" Mia managed to mock pout, bottom lip exaggeratedly extended, while scanning a line of trees a few feet away.

"Well, she doesn't look at trees instead of at me," Matt teased, earning a light smack on the arm from Mia, who laughed as she leaned her head against his arm for a moment. "It's good to see you laugh again," Matt added earnestly, kissing the top of her head.

"Well I knew I just needed a little dose of my _best friend_ to feel better," Mia said, eyes twinkling. Matt rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Mia, you know I love you." Taking his arm off her shoulder, he took her hand in his instead, swinging it slightly. "You and Katie can both be my best friends." Grinning, he stepped over a log, his eyes twinkling. "I'll even write you both notes with "Do you want to be one of my two best friends? Check yes or no"."

"Well okay then." The grin suddenly slid off Mia's face as she saw Eko tense and put his hand up.

"Hide! Now!" Eko ordered, and Mia and Matt didn't hesitate, joining the other two off the path. "Don't say a word, no matter what!" Their view was blocked, except for a small strip of dirt, over which a parade of bare feet suddenly appeared. As soon as Matt saw the smallest pair of feet, joined by a hand dragging a filthy teddy bear, he lunged forward. Only Mia's arms suddenly snaking around his waist and yanking backwards kept him from jumping out from their hiding place.

Mia held on tight until the feet completely disappeared. Eko carefully crept back out, Matt, Mia, and Jin following. "The Others," Eko murmured, still gazing off where they had disappeared.

"Please don't go after them," Mia said softly, holding on to Matt's arm. "Jack would kill me if I came back without you. And Sawyer would kill you for me not coming back, because I would have to follow you."

Matt hung his head, and Mia could see tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "You can't save every child, Matt," she whispered, leaning into him. "And Jordan's safe at home waiting for you to get back."

Matt nodded, squeezing her arm. A sudden noise from behind them made them whirl around, to find Michael, eyes wild, already running towards where the Others had disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: So this chapter actually has no Matt in it-rather, it looks at the two most important people Matt left on the mainland, his best friend Katie and his little sister Jordan. It gives an insight into how they are dealing with Matt's "death". Katie belongs to littletonpace, and Jordan to jacquelin825._

_Matt will be back next chapter _

Jack checked Sawyer's wound for the fifth time in as many minutes, careful not to move the gauze as Sawyer was finally resting, as peacefully as possible. "Any sign of them?" Sawyer mumbled, concern almost overwhelming exhaustion in his voice.

"Not yet," Jack said, returning to staring at the spot where Matt had walked off over an hour ago.

"You're worried," Sawyer stated, eyes closing again, voice weak.

"I hate having him out of my sight," Jack admitted quietly. "I worry something is going to happen and he won't come back."

"Same with Mia," Sawyer mumbled, shifting slightly and wincing. "She's got a sister back home, with a kid. Can't imagine how much they're worrying right now."

"Matt's got a sister too," Jack said, unable to take his eyes of the path still. "Jordan. He's been raising her since she was eight. And a best friend he worked with everyday. He's been gone two hours and I can't stop worrying. I can't even imagine how Jordan and Katie are feeling right now."

Katie kept her eyes on the door as Bree talked."Today I made Lara pancakes," Bree said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I didn't put bananas in it like Mia did, and Lara started crying, and I started crying, and neither of us could stop." She paused, staring down at her shaking hands.

"I burn the coffee now," Katie offered up quietly, one eye still on the closed door. "Matt always said I made the best coffee he's ever had. He'd get a cup every morning and come over to talk to me. And now I make terrible coffee, burned, grounds floating in the water."

"This is all very understandable," the group therapist said soothingly. "You all lost people you loved when Oceanic Flight 815 crashed, people were crucial to your lives. You will find your lives don't feel quite right, that things feel off, like you're missing important pieces."

Kate's eyes were glued to the clock, until she suddenly stood up, mumbling an apology under her breath as she hurried through the door. As soon as she reached her car, she flipped her cell phone open, dialing a number she knew by heart.

"Mm…lo?" Jordan's voice was slurred and hoarse.

"Are you still asleep?" Katie asked, eyes wide as she looked at her watch. "It's 3:15. You missed the meeting, hon."

"Sorry," Jordan mumbled, pulling the covers over her head to block out the encroaching sunlight. "I wasn't feeling well last night. Had trouble sleeping."

"Nightmares again?" Katie asked softly, leaning against the wall, pressing the phone closer to her ear. "Do you want me to bring you something? Some soup? I could make you tea."

"I'm just gonna sleep some more, thanks Katie," Jordan answered gratefully, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She stared at the curtain of covers over her head, blinking back tears from bloodshot eyes. "Really, thanks though Katie. I don't deserve you."

"Don't ever worry about it, sweetie." Katie smiled into the phone, hoping Jordan could hear it in her voice. "Call me anytime you need me, ok. The soup offer stands. Get some rest, and have sweet dreams."

"Bye Katie." Hanging up the phone, Jordan kept it cradled in her hand. She winced as she rolled over without thinking, landing on her left arm. Gingerly lifting her the long sleeve of her pajama top, she poked at the row of dark bruises surrounding the needle marks dotting her skin. She kept the comforter over her head while her fingers roamed her mottled skin, the fabric blocking the picture of Matt, smiling lovingly at her from her nightstand.

Pulling her sleeve down again, she opened her phone, typing out quickly Need to meet. Bring the good stuff. Shutting the phone as soon as the message sent, she leapt out of bed, hurrying past Matt's picture with her eyes lowered, grabbing for her miniskirt.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Mia, as always, belongs to littletonpace, to whom this chapter is dedicated as well-thanks for kicking my Matt muse's butt hon!_

"Michael!" Mia hissed, trying to keep her voice down while still alerting him to their presence. When he didn't turn around, she and Matt began to hurriedly make their way through the undergrowth, Mr. Eko and Jin right beside them. They felt any and all exposed skin get viciously scratched and torn at, but pushed on, soon stumbling up to the banks of a river.

There they found Michael, hovering with one foot in the water, eyes frantically flickering from side to side, body twisting one way, than the other. "Walt!" he called out again, screaming at the top of his lungs, voice almost gone. "Walt!"

"Michael, stop!" Mia begged. "The Others, they could still be nearby. We can't let them hear us!"

"Wa-" Michael started again, and Matt leapt forward, leveling a controlled tackle on Michael, carefully taking him down to the ground, landing on his back. Michael struggled, reaching a fist up to hit Matt in the face, but Matt easily grabbed it, gently easing the hand back to Michael's side. "Let's not do that again, please," Matt said softly. "Michael, please, I understand. I have a little sister, Jordan, and if anyone took her, I would do whatever it took to get her back. But getting yourself taken, or worse, isn't going to help Walt at all."

Michael's struggling eased, and he sighed, nodding softly. Matt carefully climbed off his back, remaining in a defensive posture until Michael walked away from the river, a hand out to Matt. "Will you help me find him? If you can?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Matt answered, shaking Michael's hand. "I promise. Now let's get out of here before the barefoot brigade comes creeping back."

"Before Jack strangles Ana Lucia with gauze and Sawyer starts shooting everyone for looking at him funny?" Mia laughed, taking Michael's other arm and urging him towards Mr. Eko, before heading back to Matt's side.

"We'd better hurry," Matt grinned, following Mr. Eko's quick pace.

"If we move too much, they're not going to be able to find us," Jack protested for the tenth time in as many minutes. He could see Ana Lucia pointedly reaching for her gun, and he rolled his eyes, keeping his grip on Sawyer's arm around his shoulders. Sawyer's feet were dragging behind him, each step a slow trudge full of effort. "Also, if you haven't noticed, Sawyer could really use a rest."

"Thanks for the kindness, Doc," Sawyer said gruffly, his foot kicking Jack in the back of the leg. "Really appreciate you putting my whole gunshot wound second to your boyfriend and his magical mystery tour."

"Don't try to tell me you haven't been thinking about Mia every second since she left," Jack laughed, deftly maneuvering out of the way of another kick.

"Yeah Sawyer, don't try to tell him that," came Mia's voice from around the bend. Her and Matt quickly came into view, followed by Mr. Eko, Michael, and Jin.

"Already in the arms of another man," Matt said with a good-natured grin, running the last few steps. Mia already had Sawyer sitting on a nearby rock, one hand resting on his arm, the other checking out his wound. Jack grinned back, catching Matt in his arms, hugging him tight before moving a hand to the back of Matt's head, drawing him in for a long kiss.

"I missed you," Jack said softly, smiling as he kissed Matt again before pulling back, a frown suddenly overtaking his face. "You're all scratched up." His hands made their way gently over Matt's skin.

"Jack, they're just a few scratches," Matt protested, as Jack pulled him over to a rock and sat him down. "Jack, I promise."

"He did tackle Michael to stop him from running away," Mia called out, good-naturedly rolling her eyes as she batted Sawyer's hand away from her tank top.

"I am sorry I missed that," Jack said, a twinkle in his eye as he ran a hand down Matt's arm. "I bet it was really hot." His fingers played with the waistband of Matt's jeans.

"I'm gonna put in an order for a private cave here," Matt grinned, leaning in and kissing Jack soundly, fingers stealthy sliding up Jack's shirt and running over his abs. They were suddenly distracted by the sounds of Ana Lucia and Mr. Eko arguing nearby.

"I'm taking them back to their camp," Mr. Eko said firmly, carving another symbol into the walking stick he carried as Ana Lucia fumed. "If you do not wish to separate, you must come with."

"Fine," Ana Lucia spat out, then turned on her heels, grabbing her pack. "Everyone up. We're heading out."


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Mia, as always, belongs to littletonpace._

"So did you and Mia get up to any trouble while you were gone?" Jack asked with a grin, his hand intertwined with Matt's as they followed Mr. Eko and Ana Lucia through the trees. Every time he had to let go to go around a tree, he immediately grabbed Matt's hand again.

"Someone's affectionate and adorable," Matt said with a matching grin, squeezing Jack's hand. "And you mean besides driving Ana Lucia crazy because we wouldn't stop talking?"

"She adores us," Mia called out with a laugh. She was directly behind them, hovering near Sawyer. They were all taking turns carrying the makeshift stretcher, and Michael and Jin were currently heaving Sawyer carefully over logs and rocks. "But not as much as I adore this sweet ass." She slapped Matt's ass lightly, causing him to turn his head, rolling his eyes at her good-naturedly.

"Given what you've gone through, and that I'm thrilled to see you smiling again, I'm not going to threaten to amputate your hand at the wrist," Jack said, biting his lip to try to hide his grin of amusement. Mr. Eko gestured to the side, and Ana ordered them all to rest.

"Then I'd just use the other hand," Mia bantered back playfully, laughing as she patted Matt's ass with her left hand before scampering away to Sawyer's side.

"See, now I'm just to going to have to put my hands all over your ass so Mia knows it's mine," Jack whispered in Matt's ear as they sat down, his voice low.

"Yours, huh?" Matt whispered back, burying his face in the crook of Jack's neck, nuzzling the lightly sunburned skin. "I'm going to have thank Mia then, because I love your hands all over my ass."

"Asshole," Sawyer mumbled, as Mia gently lifted the gauze and checked his wound.

"Me?" Mia answered, sitting back on her heels. "I know you sometimes think I'm a bitch, but really?"

"Matt," Sawyer answered, wincing as her fingers lay the gauze back again. "Keeps flirting with you."

"Seriously, Sawyer?" Mia glanced over at Matt and Jack. Matt had his fingers tangled in Jack's hair, pulling him in closer, as he kissed him deeply. His other hand played with the lines of Jack's abs under his dirty t-shirt. "To be any closer over there, Matt would literally have to be in Jack's lap, and I think they're not there yet just for proprieties sake."

"You keep touching him," Sawyer continued to grumble, as Mia managed to get a few drops of water to at least ghost across his lips.

"He's my best friend, Sawyer!" Mia protested, flicking him in the foot. "And totally gay, especially for Jack, if you didn't pick up on that from him having his tongue down Jack's throat. I could literally take off my top and shake my boobs in his face, and he'd just roll his eyes at me and laugh."

"Try it on me," Sawyer said with a wink, and Mia flicked his foot again, rolling her eyes and laughing. "I meant the boobs." She shook her head, flashing him a wink.

"Cindy?" The call suddenly rang out, and instantly everyone was on their feet. Sawyer struggled to sit upright as Ana Lucia went tearing around the group, continuing to call out.

"She was right here!" Libby called back, starting to search around the perimeter of trees surrounding them.

"Where could she have gone? She can't have gone far!" Mia said, hurrying to join Libby in the search, Matt and Jack right beside her.

Just then they began, the whispers, words, suddenly resonating from all around them. They grew louder, closer, and Matt and Ana Lucia reacted first, both moving towards the sound. Jack grabbed Matt's arm, holding him back, but no one was there to hold Ana Lucia back. The rain began to pour down, making the whispers seem to echo from right under their skin.

A gunshot suddenly boomed out from where Ana Lucia had run towards. The group took off as one, slipping and sliding in the mud. Jack hurried to the back to help Mia carry Sawyer's stretcher, while Matt led the pack with Mr. Eko.

The path suddenly opened up and there they were, Ana Lucia standing frozen, a recently-fired gun hanging at her side, Sayid holding a limp, bleeding Shannon in his shaking arms.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: The characters of Riley and Mia belong to littletonpace __ Her stories about them are amazing, and everyone should go check them out._

_ Also, just as a note, I frequently go quite AU in this story in terms of the order of events as they occurred in the show, and how they occurred. This is one of those chapters for sure._

Matt strode forward immediately, carefully extracting the gun from Ana's shaking hand. Jack could see the warring emotions flying across his lover's face, the automatic responses of a well-trained cop paired with the automatic responses of a human being watching someone he had known limp and lifeless.

In the end, Matt tossed the gun to the side like it had burned him, stood in silent respect, head bowed, as Sayid carried Shannon's body past. He reached back for Jack, who was there immediately, his own eyes full of unshed tears as he wrapped his arms around Matt from behind. Jack's fingers unconsciously slid under the bottom of Matt's t-shirt, splaying over the gunshot wound scar still raised on Matt's stomach.

The funeral brought everyone back together. Mia even left Sawyer's side to pay her respects, staying close to Matt's side, one of his arms around her shoulders, the other holding Jack close. Afterwards, Mia kissed Matt's cheek, wrapping herself in his arms for a minute. "Love you," she whispered, squeezing him tightly.

"Love you too," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'll come check on you and Sawyer in a few minutes, ok?"

She nodded, heading away, and Matt felt Jack's hands firm around his waist. "That could have been…" Jack began, then shook his head, and Matt felt Jack's fingers clutch at his stomach again, wrap themselves around the scar.

"It wasn't, babe, it wasn't," Matt whispered reassuringly, turning into Jack's arms, bringing their lips together, fingers running through the hair curling up slightly at the back of Jack's neck.

"I couldn't ever…" Jack pressed his face into Matt's shoulder, and Matt twisted slightly, following his gaze to where Sayid knelt by Shannon's grave, sobbing into the sand.

"Me either," Matt answered, turning back, pulling Jack as close as he could, kissing his temple.

"Sorry." Jack shuddered, and Matt reached a hand up, rubbed the back of Jack's neck. "Feeling pretty down today."

"I think we all are, with good reason," Matt said softly, taking Jack's hand and squeezing it tightly. "I tell you what, you go check on Sawyer, make sure he's doing okay. I'll come meet you in a few, check on Mia, and then we'll go find a spot on the beach and just rest, just the two of us."

"That sounds perfect." His hand on the back of Matt's head, Jack brought him in for another kiss, lingering for a moment before turning to head towards where Mia had gone. Turning back, he kissed Matt again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Matt watched until he was out of sight, then walked away from the grave, unable to look at it anymore.

About a mile down the beach, Matt stopped short. A girl sat near the water, feet catching the waves, knees curled into her chest. Her wavy hair, catching the sun, did nothing to hide the fact that she was sobbing, face in her hands.

"Were you friends with Shannon?" Matt asked softly, kneeling next to her.

She nodded, sniffed, and made a futile attempt to wipe her face free of tears before raising her head to look at Matt. He suddenly recognized her. She had constantly been with Boone, and by default with Shannon.

"She was my last friend," the girl said in a whisper, trying to blink back her tears.

"You're not alone here, not at all," Matt promised, and as the girl turned her head, he extended his hand. "I'm Matt. I enjoy long walks on the beach."

She laughed, taking his hand and shaking it. "Riley," she replied. "I love the feeling of sand between my toes."

"See, we'll get along just fine," Matt said with a grin, taking off his shoes and socks and digging his toes into the wet sand. "I'm just embarrassed I haven't introduced myself before."

"There's more people here than you'd think," Riley answered with a shrug, picking up a pile of drier sand, letting it trickle between her fingers. "And plus, we've been running in different circles, I'd say. From what Shannon-" Her voice caught for a second, but she took a deep breath, making spirals in the sand with her fingernails. "What she told me gossip-wise, you were pretty busy hanging out with the baby mama and the kick-ass chick with the country-looking hubbie, and macking on the hottie doctor." She laughed ruefully. "Her words not mine. I would have gone with more of a sarcastic description connecting our social statuses to Descartes…you know, the usual."

"Well, Claire is definitely a mother with a baby, and Mia is one hundred percent kick ass, and Jack is certainly one hot doctor." Grinning, Matt reached his hands behind him, leaning back, turning his face up to the sun.

"You're lucky you have people like that," Riley said, and the wistfulness and loneliness crept back into her voice.

"Come have dinner with us tonight," Matt said, turning on his side to face her.

"Inviting me to join the cult?" Riley asked, biting her lip to hold back her laugh, the twinkle creeping back into her eyes.

"Definitely not, you only get the invite after you sacrifice the white goat," Matt said with a completely straight face, and Riley threw her head back and snorted with laughter.

"I'd love to join you guys," she answered, a smile spreading full across her face. "Thanks. I mean it, Matt."

"Nothing to thank me for," he answered with a wide smile. "Especially not after you've tried Mia's cooking."

Riley snorted again, shaking her head and grinning. Matt rose to his feet, shaking the sand off his pants. "I've got to go check in on Mia, but I'll make sure to set a place for you at the sand table."

"I'll wear my finest silks," she bantered back.

"You'll be okay here?" he asked earnestly, pausing, leaning down slightly to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"I will, I promise," she answered, looking up at him gratefully, patting his hand. "Thanks, Matt. I mean that."

"I'll see you in a little while," he said, waving as he headed off down the beach. He got about half a mile back the way he had come, when suddenly Jack came tearing out of the trees, running full tilt towards Matt.

"There's a hatch!" Jack gasped out.


	26. Chapter 26

"A hatch?" Matt asked incredously as he and Jack tore into the woods. "Are you sure?"

"I watched them open it," Jack assured him, as they dodged around some trees.

"What's in there? Is it safe?"

"I told them to wait until I got there so I could check it out first."

"Of course you did," Matt chuckled good-naturedly, shaking his head. "You-Oh, wow."

At their feet was an open cover, a seemingly endless hole now revealed. A rope system had been set up to lower people down. "Locke's already down there," Charlie said, and Jack sighed.

"Of course he is," Jack said angrily, heading for the rope, but Matt beat him to it, hooking himself in.

"I pretty much go into unknown places where crazy guys are for a living," Matt said with a wink, giving Jack a quick kiss before Charlie started lowering him down. Jack paced at the top until the rope went slack and Matt called up, "I'm down!"

Grabbing the rope, Jack quickly made it to the bottom. "This place is amazing!" Matt exclaimed excitedly, taking his hand and pulling him into the light. "There's a kitchen and real chairs and actual food!"

"And a bedroom," Jack said, grinning as he raised one eyebrow suggestively, wrapping a hand around Matt's hip and pulling him in.

"How did I miss that?" Matt grinned back, leaning into Jack's kiss. A beeping noise suddenly sounded, loud and shocking, and the two men spun around, looking for the source.

Locke sat at a computer, glancing at a set of instructions as he typed a round of numbers. "Doesn't go to the outside," he said shortly, gesturing briefly at the computer before staring at a set of rotating numbers on the wall.

"Okay…" Matt said, staring at Locke for a second before turning away, eyebrows raised. "Guess he doesn't need any help then with whatever the hell he's doing. And if I can't contact Jordan with that computer, I honestly don't care about it." Raising a finger, he jokingly pushed it into Jack's chest. "And you are taking a break from being leader for an hour, under my orders." He gestured to the other survivors, already coming down on the rope and beginning to move personal effects and supplies in. "Clearly they've got this covered, and you need some rest."

"I need a shower," Jack sighed, running his hands through his hair and groaning. "I feel disgusting."

"Would you look over there…" Matt said, eyes twinkling as he walked towards a partially open door and opened it fully. A new room was suddenly within view, containing a glass shower stall. Darting a quick glance at Locke, Matt walked into the bathroom, leaving the door a sliver open. Smirking at Jack, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the floor, following up with his pants and briefs. Turning, giving Jack a view of his bare ass, he walked into the shower, turning on the water.

Jack practically sprinted into the bathroom, slamming the door and fumbling the lock, finally getting it set. He immediately tossed off his clothes, sliding into the shower behind Matt.

"Took you long enough," Matt grinned, letting out a moan as Jack rubbed his hands across Matt's wet shoulders, thumbs pressing out the knots."Mmm…" Body pressed against Jack's, Matt leaned his head back, Jack's now-soapy hands sliding over his neck and down his back.

Jack slid Matt around, slick hands running down Matt's chest. "A little different without some female parts in the way, huh?" Matt laughed, pulling Jack in a kiss.

"I have absolutely no complaints," Jack said, tongue nipping out between his teeth as he kissed a line down Matt's stomach.

"Jack…" Matt moaned, head thrown back as Jack kissed lower. "Oh god Jack, yes, please, yes."

A banging suddenly sounded on the door. "Are you almost done in there?" Mia yelled. "I'm filthy! I would kill for a shower right now!"

"Kinda busy here Mia!" Matt called out, the words catching in his throat as Jack slid his hands up Matt's legs and grabbed his ass, pulling him in deeper.

"What's going on in there?" Mia asked suspiciously, and then there was a sharp gasp. "Are you in there with Jack? Are you having sex and using up all the water? I need to shower! You can have sex anywhere!"

"Mia, for the love of God, if you go wash your hair in the damn sink I will cook you dinner for the next week!" Jack called out desperately, rising to his feet and pressing his forehead against the glass in frustration.

"Oh, ok then, I can wait, if I get food," Mia shrugged, walking away from the door and settling onto a stool, snatching an apple from the counter. Jack grabbed a shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hands, running his hands through Matt's hair, easing out the tangles and gently rubbing his scalp.

"I don't think my hair's ever been this long," Matt sighed, leaning back into Jack's chest. "Maybe there's a pair of scissors in this place."

"I like the hair, I think it's sexy," Jack whispered, kissing down the side of Matt's neck.

"You thought I was sexy when I was covered in sand and bug bites and scratches," Matt laughed, relaxing into Jack's touch.

"I think you're sexy no matter what," Jack grinned, hands sliding lower again.

xoxoxo

"Jack, have you found a clean clothes stash yet?" Matt called out, a towel tied around his waist as he shook his hair out, walking into the hallway. "Or a washing mach-"

Matt was met by the sight of a strange man, a wild look in his eyes, holding a gun to Jack's head.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: As always, Mia belongs to the wonderful littletonpace, as does Riley _

"Let's just stay calm here," Matt said softly, raising his hands in the air, staying exactly where he was. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"What's going on here, _mate," _the man hissed, the gun pressing closer to Jack's temple, "is that all of a sudden there's a bunch of people in my home, and I haven't invited any of you!"

"We had no idea this was your home," Matt said calmly, his eyes flickering for a millisecond over to Mia, who had crept up behind Jack and the gunman, then back to Jack again. "I'm a cop, and that's my boyfriend you're holding hostage there, so I'd really love it if you could just let him go, and we'll get out of here."

"Or you could bloody well get out of here and I'll keep your boyfriend here until I'm sure you're gone," the gunman spat back. Matt nodded at Mia, just once, and she leapt forward, Matt right there with her. She tackled the gunman while Matt pulled Jack out of the way. Mia kicked the gun towards Matt, who grabbed it and pointed it at the gunman, whom Mia was holding in a tight chokehold.

"Put him in a room with a lock," Matt said sternly, and Mia quickly assessed the closest spaces, selecting a small room and tossing the man in there, locking it quickly behind him. Ignoring the pounding that ensued, Matt hurried to Jack's side, running his hands and eyes over him in a quick scan before throwing his arms around him.

"You ok, babe?" He breathed into Jack's neck, holding on tightly.

"And sometimes I'm really glad my boyfriend's a cop," Jack laughed shakily, clutching onto Matt. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up."

"Yeah, I bet." Keeping a hand on Jack's back, Matt gently guided him over to a stool. Rummaging under the sink, Matt dug out a tea kettle, and filled it, placing it on the stove. "Tea always helped Jordan, I'm figuring it'll help you too."

"You must make a great dad," Jack said, eyes softening as he watched Matt putter around the kitchen, gathering up tea bags in a neat pile before reaching into the cabinets and finding boxes of pasta.

"Yeah?" Matt grinned, leaning over the counter to plant a soft kiss on Jack's lips. "Well, you better get ready, because when we get off this island we're going to get to tag-team parent teenage drama."

"I can't wait for nail polish debates, and curfew debacles," Jack grinned back.

"Tea party?" Riley asked, walking in and settling down on a second stool.

"Crazy Scottish man locked in a closet, mysterious underground hatch, tea party, the usual," Matt rattled off, shooting a wink at her before taking four mugs out of the cabinet.

"And are we having a toga party?" Riley smirked, pointing to Matt's bare chest, and the towel still tied low on his hips. Matt blushed deep red, spinning around to face Jack.

"Why didn't you remind me to go put on some clothes?" Matt sputtered.

"Why would I ever tell you to put on clothes?" Jack asked with a knowing grin. "And I love seeing you walk around like that. Reminds me what it'll be like when we're home."

"Good answer." Smiling broadly, Matt leaned over the counter to kiss Jack. "But I'm still going to put on clothes."

"Spoilsport!" Mia called out as she reentered, but taking stock of the blush still staining Matt's cheeks, she sighed, grabbing his arm and steering him away. "I know where the clothes are, I'll show you."

"You can look, but don't touch!" Jack called after her with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I haven't grown any man parts he'll be interested in!" Mia called back over her shoulder, grinning as she shot a glance at a laughing Matt, who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Mia plopped down on the bed in the small room, stretching out each limb, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Are you going to purr too?" Matt called out over his shoulder, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a white tank top.

"You know I'm not going to turn around and give you your privacy, right?" Mia said gleefully, propping herself up on one elbow. Matt pulled the tank top over his broad shoulders, then, flashing Mia a smirk, began walking over to the small bathroom attached to the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Mia laughed, grabbing his hand and yanking him down onto the bed.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Matt laughed back, fingers quickly tickling her stomach, under her shirt.

"Oh this is war!" Mia gasped out, twisting and turning as she laughed uncontrollably, batting at his hands.

And then suddenly Matt went flying off the bed, body slamming into the floor, a haggard looking Sawyer standing over his body, fists still held in a fighting position.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Sorry this new chapter took so long! Four sinus infections in two months plus a job promotion, added with my writing muse refusing to place nice, resulted in this chapter being put on hold. But it's done, and I promise the next chapter won't take even close to as long. _

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer swore, swaying slightly, leaning onto the bed for support.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you hurt _yourself_?" Matt grumbled sarcastically, raising himself to his feet, a small dark bruise forming on his cheek. "Let me guess, if you were back at full strength, you'd knock me into next Sunday, add in macho posturing here."

Sawyer just stared for a second, the fight draining out of him as exhaustion kicked in, and he dropped onto the bed. Matt was instantly there, hand under Sawyer's arm, making sure he landed softly.

"Don't help him!" Mia growled, and pointed a furious finger at Sawyer. "You, Sawyer, you…you might be the dumbest most selfish person I've ever met in my life! You hit him! Do you know his history, do you have any idea what he's been thro-no, no you don't get to know, Sawyer, because you are a moron! A Class-A, fucking idiot, I swear-"

Mia's rant was suddenly broken off by the sound of Matt's laughter, a chuckle that soon turned into a deep-throated belly laugh. Sawyer started at him for a moment, then suddenly started laughing too, shaking his head as he rubbed his hands over his tired face.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Sawyer chuckled, and Matt nodded his head, still laughing as he perched on the side of the bed.

"_She_ is right here, dumbass," Mia muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, before shooting Matt a glare. "And don't you encourage him!"

"It's just…" Matt flashed a grin at her, his hair falling over his eyes. "Even when you're swearing up a storm at him, it's obvious how much you care about him. And I think he's finally getting that. Which would be great, because I really don't want to be punched anymore."

"Hey, I'm…look I don't know your history," Sawyer started, raising his head to meet Matt's eyes, "but I shouldn't have…"

Matt waved him off. "Seriously, don't worry about it. You've been dealing with a lot lately. Though now you're going to have to deal with Jack when he sees the bruise, which, good luck with that."

"Maybe I can make a break for it?" Sawyer joked, letting himself sink back onto the bed.

"Act really weak and try to play on his doctor sympathies," Matt suggested as he looked around the room. "Mia, where did those clothes you promised me end up?"

Mia stared at him for a second, then switched her gaze to Sawyer, then back again, before shaking her head and laughing softly. "I have two absolutely insane men in my life," she sighed, before perching on the bed next to Sawyer, as Matt pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Water's boiling," Jack called out, as he came into the room. "Should I put the pas-" He froze at the doorway, gaze immediately zeroing in on the bruise on Matt's cheek.

"Babe, it's okay," Matt said quickly, placing one hand on Jack's chest, the other on Jack's cheek.

"No, it's not," Jack practically growled, glaring at Sawyer. "He hit you."

"He's drugged up, feverish, and barely able to stand," Matt said softly, gesturing back at where Sawyer had already fallen asleep on the bed. "And hey, I'm fine. Look, not freaking out, I'm not shutting down, I'm totally fine."

"Yeah?" Jack asked softly, gently cupping Matt's bruised cheek in his hand. "You sure?"

"Positive," Matt answered, giving Jack a light kiss. "Now let's go get that pasta ready. I promised Riley dinner with the group tonight." He twisted around so he could see Mia. "Tuck Sawyer in and put on your finest, my Mia."

"Wouldn't miss pasta for the world," Mia smiled, reaching across and squeezing Matt's hand. "I'll be right there."

As Matt walked out of the room, holding Jack's hand, Jack pulled him to the side. "After dinner, I want to talk to our gun-toting friend," Jack said quietly, glancing around. "And I want to keep it quiet. I want to keep the panic level down as much as possible."

"You got it," Matt whispered back, as they headed towards the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

_I've been struggling with writer's block, but am hopeful that my beloved Matt&Jack will help push me through it finally. I'm so sad to see I haven't updated this in so long, I really hope that more updates will come much more frequently now. As always, Riley, Katie, and Mia belong to the wonderful littletonpace _

"This pasta is amazing," Mia moaned, scraping her fork along the bowl to catch the last noodle drenched in butter. "You must make the best house husband ever."

"Keep telling him that," Jack grinned, kissing Matt before starting to rinse off the bowls. "I don't want him rushing back into the danger zone when we get home."

"Danger zone?" Matt laughed, swatting Jack's ass with a dishtowel as he passed by. "Someone's been watching too much Law and Order."

"I bet you have some great stories though," Riley said, eyeing the coffee maker Matt was currently loading the ground beans into.

"Sexy scars too," Mia said mischievously, but before she could say another word, Jack had popped a brownie into her mouth. "You don't play fair," she mumbled around bites of chocolate.

"Definitely some scars," Matt agreed, but his eyes stayed light, and he smiled back at Mia. "But no stories Jack needs to hear, or he'll never let me get back to my desk."

"Ok, so these brownies are incredible, and this coffee is better than sex," Mia said, as she closed her eyes, sighing contentedly with each sip of coffee she took. "Jack, if you don't propose to Matt, I will. Sawyer can't make coffee like this."

"First of all, don't scare my man away, Mia," Matt laughed, turning back to the coffee machine to pour her another cup. "Second, I can't take credit for the coffee. I learned from the best. My co-worker, Katie, taught me how, and she makes it better than me. She's my coffee goddess."

"Right, the best friends forever, handbraided friendship bracelets, perfect Katie," Mia mock-pouted, and Matt leaned over, passing her a second cup of coffee before kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll braid your hair and a bracelet," Matt said with a grin, before his eyes grew serious, a change Mia immediately picked up on. "I'll start after we check on Sawyer. Jack was telling me we should check on him every hour, to keep an eye on the infection."

"Yeah, I'll come too," Jack quickly added, putting down the plate of brownies he was holding. Mia caught his eye, and he gave a subtle nod, causing her to stand up as well.

"He is my husband still, I suppose I should come keep him in line," she sighed, stealing another piece of brownie and stuffing it into her mouth. "Be right back," she mumbled around the chocolate. "I can still only take him in small increments."

Riley laughed, moving towards the coffee machine as the three headed off. Matt, Jack, and Mia unlocked the door and carefully entered the room they had locked the stranger into. "Sorry about grabbing your boyfriend, mate," the man said, extending a hand to Matt. "It's just the last person I ran into on this island…well, I've been the last person on this island for quite some time now."

"Gotta be honest, still not really sure how I feel about you," Matt said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Fair enough," the man said with a nod, leaning back against the wall. "But my name's Desmond, and once you hear what I have to tell you…you might just change your mind."


End file.
